Footsteps to Fatherhood:part 2
by casbeccawho
Summary: continuation from Footsteps to fatherhood- When Castiel opened the door to Purgatory the Lethiathan's were not the only creatures to fall through. Another lost soul, fragile and confused also fell free from Purgatory. This soul would turn out to be that of a familiar face and would set off a chain reaction over the next few months...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A.N-**_Hey guys nice to see you again! Here is the first chapter to the story's sequel :) Hope you like, please review thanks!_

**Disclaimer-**_No i dont own supernatural_

* * *

_When Castiel opened the door to Purgatory the Lethiathan's were not the only creatures to fall through. Another lost soul, fragile and confused also fell free from Purgatory. This soul would turn out to be that of a familiar face and would set off a chain reaction over the next few months..._

_**Sam's P.O.V**_

It had been tough going for me and Dean since Castiel decided to pop the lid on Purgatory and allow the Lethiathans plus Dick Rowman to roam free. With Cas dead and Bobby taking on the role of Casper the friendly ghost (so Dean thought) we had a lot on our plate. The past few days we had been occupied with a new case we'd picked up involving a group of Lethiathans who had been doing some business in a small town. A large pharmacy, one high street and a food factory had all been bought up by this big shot project developer John Duncan. Seems legit, apart from the fact that all the business owners either being 'missing' or 'on holiday'. "So, are we going to pay this John Duncan a visit or what?" Asked Dean, knowing the obvious answer would be _yes._ "Yeah let's go." I said getting into the Impala. We headed off down the highway from the hotel to the small town. Dean pretending to be a shop keeper had arranged to meet John in a pet store to talk business.

Once Dean parked the Impala perfect as usual outside the pet store we headed in with our knives, guns and a tub of Borax (just incase). As we entered the property it seemed that someone had got to our lethiathan before us. There were clear signs of a struggle with black goo and blood smeared across all four walls of the room not to mention the decapitated body lying on the floor. Dean cautiously walked over to the body which he soon confirmed as John's. "Great! Looks like someone decided to lose the head with our only lead to Dick!" Frustrated Dean shook his head and threw his gun to the floor. Trying to make him feel better I stared to tell him, "It's not your fault Dean, we didn't know that this would-." I paused in mid speech as both of us turned to the front door as it was swung opened by a young man. The man seemed surprised as us, the black goo on the man's hands caught Dean's eye. "Oh hell..." said the man as he ran off. Not wanting him to get away me and Dean ran after the man and caught up with him in the alleyway. As Dean pinned the man against the wall the man shouted "Let me go!"

"Not until you tell us what you are doing here!" Dean pushed the man against the wall thinking he was a lethiathan as he questioned him. "We were hunting ok, just part of the family business."

"Who's _we?_" The man was silent. "Who tipped you off about me and Sam coming for you?" The man was still silent and looked at Dean confused. "W-wait!" He said holding up his hands, "your hunters too?" Before any of us could make sense of all this, I could feel the barrel of a gun pressing against my back.

"Nathan, don't say anything else to these two..." said a woman's voice coming from behind me. Nathan now free from Dean's grip nodded his head to the woman. "There on our side Emily." Nathan said looking at Dean up and down. "So they say, do the test." The gun was moved away from my back, I turned around to see who this woman was. She was young, in her early twenties with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes. Keeping her eyes fixed on me she put away her gun and brought out a bottle of BORAX and sprayed it over my face before passing the bottle onto Nathan who did the same 'test' with Dean. "So, you are hunters after all." She said, "Sorry about the whole mix up we presumed you were Lethiathan's."

"It's okay, we thought the same with you guys too. So what brings you here?" asked Dean wiping his face "John Duncan, A.K.A lethiathan project developer? We asked him questions, he gave us answers then it was off with his head, you?" Dean shrugged his shoulders and seemed impressed with Emily's answer. "What did he tell you?" I asked, "I'm not at liberty to tell you that." Said Emily smiling towards me, "_but _if you and your brother Dean team up with me and Nathan, I'll fill you in." before I could take Emily up on her offer, Nathan pushed by Dean to get to Emily seeming very concerned about what she proposed, "Emily! We don't even know them, and where do you suppose they sleep?" Emily rolled her eyes and placed her hand over Nathan's mouth to shut him up. "You're the one always going on about _safety in numbers_ plus Sam and Dean here could use our help and we could use theirs. Trust me, Ok?" Unable to speak Nathan nodded his head in agreement, "fine." Said Nathan huffing and puffing, "I'm sure there's room for two back at ours. You can follow us up in your car." Emily said goodbye to me and Dean just as she was about to head off to her car, but something caught my eye.

I had to look twice at the necklace that Emily was wearing, it was familiar somehow, almost spooky. "Hey Emily!" I said just as she was about to turn away, "Yeah?"

"Where did you get that necklace?" Emily looked down at the necklace and played with it, "Oh this? Nathan gave it to me, why do you ask?" Dean overhearing our conversation came to join us and immediately seen the necklace and looked at me. Emily seeing both me and Dean taking a strange interest in the necklace headed of after again said goodbye leaving us alone with Nathan. "Are we ready to hit the road then?" Asked Nathan unaware of what had just happened, "Emily's necklace-where did you get it?" Dean demanded. Nathan looked a little shell shocked and took a while to reply, "The one that's she's wearing with the black feather?"

"Yeah."

"I gave her it. Just found it lying around." Nathan didn't make a very convincing liar but Dean and I let it go for the time being. Nathan left for his car and so did we in the opposite direction, as soon as we shut the doors to the Impala we shared our curiosity about Emily's necklace. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Dean griping tight onto the steering wheel seeming tense, "That necklace belongs to Eva, it's the one Cas gave her-I'm sure of it!" Dean looked at me as I spoke and as the same question popped into our heads, _Was 'Emily' in fact Eva back from the dead? Or was the chance of us bumping into her to much of a coincidence?_

* * *

**A.N-**_So what did you think? Is Emily really Eva, and how much does Nathan know about Eva and her hidden past? Hope you liked the first chapter, please review and keep reading-thanks!_

casbeccawho


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A.N-**_Hey guys, here is the next chapter-hope you enjoy! Sam and Dean's suspisions are still high abou Nathan finding Eva's necklace and who Emily really is, quite a long chapter (sorry) but I have been trying to add more detail to the story :)_

**Disclaimer-**_No I do not own supernatural _

* * *

We followed Emily and Nathan up in the caras they led the way to their house while me and Dean allowed our imaginations to run wild as to how Nathan found Eva's first though about how much of a resemblance Eva and Emily had, with no picture to compare with we had to cast our mind back to when Eva was alive; their hair was similar, and so where the vivid green eyes, but in personality they were entirely different people. If Emily was Eva why didn't she recognise us? Then our quires turned to Nathan; where did he find that necklace and was he even human? We knew he wasn't Lethiathan, but there were still plenty of options out there for what he could be. It wasn't long until we found ourselves arriving at Nathan and Emily's house, nothing unusual from the outside-a little run down looking, but that was all the criticism we could give. Dean parked the Impala next to Nathan's car"I don't like the feeling of this." Said Dean, keeping his voice low as Nathan walked pass the Impala, "Listen, we don't have much choice, and anyway the house looks...ok."

"Never judge a book by its cover Sam!" Dean raised his eyebrows as if he was for once trying to act like the older and wiser out of the two of us. Emily chapped on the windscreen and waved, Dean waved back putting on a brave face as Emily continued into the house.

Not wanting to sit twiddling our thumbs any longer, we left the safety of the Impala and entered the house. The theme from the inside continued in the inside with all your basic house hold objects from a TV to a wilting plant at the kitchen window. "Well this is it. Make yourselves at home!" Emily was more than welcoming by showing us to the spare room upstairs and taking our coats and hanging them up for us. It was a little awkward and tense when we were alone in the room with Emily. Any time I went to ask her a question I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from calling her _Eva_ instead of _Emily_. While we were heading back down stairs I noticed that Nathan wasn't in the living room where we left him, "Hey, Emily where's Nathan?"

"Oh he'll be in his room probably," said Emily politely, "I apologise for the cold reception he's been giving you and your brother, he doesn't trust strangers like I do. But I guess he can't read people like I can." Emily smiled and continued her decent down the stairs with me and Dean following her. "What do you mean by _read people?"_ Asked Dean from behind, "people say it's a woman's intuition, but I disagree..." Emily paused and waited until we were seated in the living room before she went on to explain, "See, I can take one look at you and know your name's are Sam and Dean Winchester, Dean you being the oldest but not always the wisest feel it's your responsibility to look after Sam as your father is no longer with you..." Emily's voice trailed off into nothing before she took in a deep breath and starting off again looking into my eyes this time and spoke hesitating, "Sam, you like your brother have went through difficult times. Facing your demons and not giving into evil...and by demons I'm talking about the ones you call Alistair, Ruby, Lilith and Lucifer..." Emily held eye contact with me for quite some time, before she blinked rapidly and sat back in the sofa seeming drained of energy. Dean and I were astounded at what had just came out of Emily's mouth, but she just shook it off with "Oh it's no big deal, just a party trick, none of its true anyway, right?" We both lifted our heads and smiled, but we knew it was much more than just a _party trick_.

"Have you ever _read_ Nathan?" Asked Dean sitting down next to Emily with his beer in hand, "Of course not! He's my brother-if I tried it with him it would just be silly. Both I and him agree." Emily looked down at her wine glass as she swirled round the liquid in it. "Oh did he now!" Said Dean looking up to me as if to say _I wonder why?_ The room fell silent for a moment until Nathan joined our company, "So you decided to stay?" He asked looking at us both then at Emily who shot up from the chair as soon as Nathan opened his mouth. "Yes we did? Is that a problem?" asked Dean standing up in front of Emily, "not at all. We'll talk about or plans for the Lethiathan in the morning, meanwhile Emily-bed." Emily wasting no time hurried up to bed like she was 10years old and had stayed up way past her bedtime. Nathan left again for his room to bed down, we also headed upstairs to get an early night. Dean got to sleep fine by snoring his head off all through the night and dreaming about pie (I knew this because every so often he would murmur _more pie please_ before drooling at the mouth then continue to snore). I wasn't so lucky though and found myself wakening up all through the night. It was about 3AM when I decided to go a wander around the house. The hallway was in darkness so it was hard to navigate around a home you didn't know. Along the way I could see this strip of light on the floor coming from an open door. Curiosity got the better of me as I peered through the opening of the door to find myself looking into Emily's room.

I wasn't trying to be a pervert or anything (so please don't get the wrong idea) but what held by glance was seeing Emily's wound on her stomach in the reflection of the mirror she was standing in front of. Lifting her pyjama top up slightly she carefully cleaned away the dried in blood from the wound before placing a dressing on top of it. The wound was in the same area as where Eva was stabbed by Crowley, it seemed the more I found out about Emily I was leaning towrads the conclusion that she was actually Eva back from the dead. Out of nowhere a door crept open echoing down the hall. Emily hearing the noise pulled down her pyjama top frantically and tidied away all the blood stained wipes and bandages before heading for the bedroom door. Not wanting to get caught, I tried to head back to my room by following the sound of Dean's snoring, but I wasn't fast enough. "Sam?" I froze and turned my head slowly to see Emily peering out her bedroom door very confused. "Um...hey Emily, I was just looking for the..."

"Bathroom?-."

"YES! Yes, the bathroom." Emily slowly lifted her head and seemed to buy the whole _lost looking for the bathroom_ and stepped out into the hall to join me. Emily looked around and whispered, "there's something I want to show you?" Emily put out her hand and beckoned me to follow her, not wanting to seem rude; I took her hand and was dragged down the hallway nearly falling twice until we reached a small balcony. Biting her lip nervously Emily opened the doors to the balcony and stepped into the moon light guiding me out. She let go of my hand after we were fully out of the house and pranced around the small space. Emily then stopped behind me and tilted my head up to look at the twinkling stars in the velvet black sky above us. The sight took my breath away, "Isn't it beautiful?" Said Emily resting her head on my shoulders, relaxed and content, "I guess it is, Emily, I guess it is..."

* * *

**A.N-**_So what did you think :) ? Thought it would be quite cute with Sam and Emily/Eva, continuing on an idea someone posted about there being some chemistry between the two :3 But you'll just have to wait and see what happens :P Please review and feel free to ask any questions, thanks again!_

casbeccawho


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A.N-**Hey guys here is the next chapter (tahda!) In this Chapter we find out a great deal more about this mysterious Nathan and who he really is... Hope you enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them comming as they are much appreciated as always :)

**Disclaimer-**No I don't own supernatural

* * *

We stood out in the balcony for quite some time before the weather took a turn for the worst forcing us back indoors. I was in two minds whether to start questioning Emily and see if I could jog her memory, but soon the Q and A was turned to me. "So," Said Emily breaking the silence as we headed back to our rooms, "what do you make of the Lethiathan's?"

"Well they aren't exactly me and Dean's best friends."

"Why? What did they do to you guys?" We both stopped as we came to Emily's room and faced each other with the question still unanswered. Emily raised her eyebrows as if to say _go on_, "a lot." My answer may seem a little abrupt, maybe even harsh but I didn't exactly want to blurt out _'Well actually your dad, Cas? He's the one to blame for all this mess'. _"What about you?" I asked trying to reflect the question back to Emily, "They killed my Dad. He and Nathan went hunting one day while I stayed at home and, let's just say it went wrong..." Emily took in a deep breath as if she was relieved to get that off her chest. Tired Emily slipped away back into bed as I headed off back to my own.

The next morning I filled in Dean about last night's events before heading down for breakfast, "I'm convinced Dean that that girl down the hallway is Eva! She has a stab wound and the necklace-."

"Emily could have got that wound from when she was out hunting, and the feathered necklace...ok I can't explain that, but we still need more evidence before we can walk up to this kid and say _excuse me miss but we would just like to ask you a few questions on how the hell you got resurrected from the dead!"_ Dean being doubtful as always wouldn't accept the huge possibility that Eva was alive and well. But I was determined to prove it right! "I've got an idea! Let's focus on Nathan today and see what we can get out of him?" I thought it was a pretty good idea, but Dean just looked up at me from the bed as if I was stupid, "and how do you plan to do that Sherlock?" He said sarcastically, "torture him?"

"NO! I plan to slip some holy water into his tea so we can determine if he is a demon or not."

"I'm gonna go with the 'or not' Sammy" Dean clapped me on the back as he left the room to go for breakfast. After organising a little capsule of holy water I headed downstairs bumping into Emily on the way. "Hey Sam." She said with a glowing smile, "um hey" I said with slight hesitation unconsciously staring down at her stomach area where I seen the stab wound last night. Her smiled disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern as she caught me looking down. "Is there something wrong?" She asked suspicious. "No, no not at all, are you going for breakfast?" Emily nodded her head slowly still looking at me as if I was some criminal passing me on the stairs.

As I came to the table Dean was already on his second helpings of toast, bacon, sausage and egg-Oh and of course, pie. Emily was sitting next to Dean laughing at him stuffing his face, with them two occupied i made my way over to Nathan who was boiling the kettle getting ready to make tea and coffee. It was almost like he could sense me approaching as he turned around as I approached greeting me by saying "hello." In a polite manor, "hi, need help with the tea and coffee?"

"Yeah sure thanks!" Nathan turned back round to the kettle as I stood beside him; he pushed two mugs towards me with teabags in both, "one for me and your brother." He said. I smiled waiting for him to turn away to allow me to pour the holy water into one of the mugs undetected. When he eventually turned away i popped open the capsule and added the holy water to the tea bag discretely, or so I thought. When we headed back to the table with me carrying the two teas and Nathan the two coffee's I sat one tea down at my seat and just as I was about to do the same with Nathan's he swiped it from me. "Mines a coffee Sam. This is for Emily." Nathans mood changed and so too did his body language. It seems my little ninja move didn't go unnoticed in the kitchen by Nathan after all as he passed the holy water tea over to Emily. I tried to alert Dean to the situation, but it was too late as Emily took a sip of the tea then spat it back out violently coughing and spluttering. She looked at the tea in disgust as she went to pour it down the sink, "That was disgusting!" Emily exclaimed. No one answered her as Nathan sat opposite me shaking his head and tutting. "Did it taste a little hellish?" Asked Nathan smirking at me and Dean, "that's one way to describe it!"Answered Emily unaware of what had just happened.

"Hey Emily do us a favour would you?" Said Nathan tapping his fingers on the table, "What?"

"Take the car and go to the shops to get some beer, here's some money. Keep the change." Emily came over and took the money and car keys from Nathans hand without question and headed out the door leaving me and Dean alone with Nathan. As soon as the door closed behind Emily we all shot out of our seats as Dean took out his gun and I took out my knife. "Oh comon a knife Sam-really?" Nathan's whole personality had changed from a quiet, slightly nervous person into a cocky relaxed guy. He held up his hands with some attitude as Dean readied the gun to shoot, "We need to talk!" Said Dean, keeping his eyes fixed on Nathan, "who and what are you?" I asked, "Finally they ask! My name is Nathaniel and well, I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers." Nathaniel laughed a little but soon stopped as he seen that Dean and I weren't in the mood for fun, "You can smile you know," he said, "It doesn't hurt-."

"Enough of the chit chat Nathaniel what are you and what are you doing with Evangeline?" Dean walked around the table and came face to face with Nathaniel pressing the gun against his forehead. "Go ahead, shoot! It won't kill me would really piss me off..." Nathaniel didn't even flinch as Dean put away the gun and punched him across the face; in fact Dean seemed to be in more pain than Nathaniel as he shook his hand in pain. "Ok I've had my fun..." Said Nathaniel, putting down his hands shaking his head at Deans poor atmpt at trying to threaten him, "I'm an angel, not a filthy demon like you thought Sam. Idiot." He said turning towards me, "and if you want to know what happened to Evangeline or Emily-whatever you prefer to call her-you better sit down and listen, because it's a long LONG story..."

* * *

A.N- So Nathan's an angel ;D did any of you see that one comming? In the next chapter youll find out what really did happen to Eva and why she has no memory and doesn't recognise Sam or Dean (warning could be a little sad :'( ) until next time- bye! oh and please review :)

casbeccawho


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A.N-**Hi guys, hows the holidays going? More sunshine I hope than what I've had in the past week ;D anyways-in this chapter you find out more about what happened to Eva when she broke free from purgatory and how Nathaniel came to coming into contact with her, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer-**No I don't own supernatural, If I had a dime for everytime I had to write that I would be ritch :(

* * *

The room was silent as we waited intently for Nathaniel to speak. Together we walked into the living room and both Dean and I sat down as Nathaniel started to tell this 'long' story. "Ok, well basically in short when Evangeline died she didn't go to heaven or hell...instead her soul ended up in purgatory. Soooo when Castiel thought it would be a good idea to open the doors to purgatory, the Lethiathan's weren't the only things to break free."

"So you're trying to tell us," said Dean rising from his seat, "that Eva is back from the dead with no memory, because of Cas...?" Nathaniel rolled his eyes at Dean and leaned right into his face, "I didn't say that! When Evangeline came out of purgatory, it seemed her experience in there had changed her for the worst, making her kill two angles in one week. Obviousley she was _very _confused and seen us as her enemy, not friends. My brothers seen this as the perfect excuse to send me out with two of my brothers to confront Eva and kill her. At that poin in time many angels were angry at Castiel for acting like such a child and trying to replace our father by playing God, so taking revenge by killing his only daughter was the only option for them. But Eva knew we were comming and had other ideas, deciding to kill my two associates leaving me to face her alone." Nathaniel paused as if he was ready to start crying. He looked down at the floor taking deep breaths in and out before looking back at us seeming angry now speaking strongly as if he was trying to convince himself. "I couldn't kill another one of my siblings in cold blood! There are so few of us left now, so I took it upon myself to take away her pain and anger and give her a better quality life with me looking over her!"

"You mean take away all that she knows to keep us out of the picture?" Dean walked towards Nathaniel forcing him to back up, "I had no other choice...taking away her memory and giving her someone elses seemed the best thing to do at the time..." Nathaniel said, unable to look any of us in the eye.

Knowing that Emily or Eva, whichever you prefer, could walk in the door at any second I didn't waste any time in demanding Nathaniel to give Eva back her memory. "No." He said, "No! What the hell do you mean by no? Give Eva back her memory or we'll just tell her that you're an angel!" shouted Dean in outrage. As Dean was about to turn away from Nathaniel the angel put his hand on Dean's shoulder and spoke in a very serious tone, "If you dare try to mention any of the truth to her I will give back her memory...but just add in the part that _you_ two are responsible for her death in the first place. Then we will see where her loyalties lie..." Before Dean could set the record straight with Nathaniel, Emily had returned from the shops, "Hey I'm back!" She shouted through from the kitchen. Without warning Dean pulled Nathaniel closed to him and whispered, "if you don't do as we say we'll set you alight with holy fire, then let's see how clever you are?" Nathaniel pushed Dean off him and went in the direction of Emily's voice with us following. Emily could tell that something was up as we all appeared in front of her. She tilted her head to the side slightly in confusion before asking, "What's going on?" Nathaniel stepped forward to speak but I got there before him, "Your brothers an angel!" I yelled. Immediately Dean and Nathaniel turned their heads to look at me, it all was a little embarrassing. Emily was lost for words as she looked at me, pointing at me she spoke to Dean, "Did your brother bang his head really hard or something?"

"No Emily I'm telling the truth!-His real name is Nathaniel and he's an angel who brain washed you or something and that's why you can't remember me, Dean, Bobby, Castiel or even your own name. Eva-look at me, do I look like I'm lieing?" The room fell to an awkward silence, "Considering you may have just broken the world record for speaking the fastest anyone else has spoken before and that you must have hit your head real hard you are currently tuned to the moon-I would say yes, you are lieing. Sorry." Nathaniel smiled a little knowing that Emily didn't believe me. And so much for Dean! Who just stood there in the middle doing next to nothing, jerk!

But I wasn't going to give up yet, before Nathaniel ushered me away I brushed passed him and stood only a few inches away from Emily. "The wound on your stomach, how did you get it?" Emily looked like a rabbit caught in headlights when I brought that up and failed to answer me, so Dean answered it for her. "You got that when Crowley stabbed you and killed you...don't you remember?" Emily looked over to Dean putting her hand on her stomach. Staring into space frozen to the spot, tears started to run down her cheeks. Emily blinked once, turned to me and spoke my name softly as if this was all to overwhelming for her, then fell to the ground. It was utter confusion for me and Dean as to what had just happened. Nathaniel looked on as we tried to revive Eva, shouting her name over and over shaking her desperately. When blood stared to seep through her top it was like her death happening all over again, Dean hurdled towards Nathaniel ramming him up against the wall. "Help her damn it!"

"...Say the magic word, and I will."

"Please." Dean loosened his grip on Nathaniel to allow him to come to Eva's side to help her. Nathaniel placed his palm on her forehead. The blood stain on her top disappeared but she still didn't wake up. Nathaniel removed his hand and lifted her from the floor, "That's what will happen if you bring back her memory, only next time I won't save her..." He said, "But I must warn you! Next time I will not be so kind!" Nathaniel flashed his brown eyes at us as the warning was well understood and took on board. Only time would tell if we would get Eva back for good...with a memory intact...

* * *

**A.N-**So what did you think? Poor Eva put under all that pressure,and evil Nathaniel! :O think he might be the villan in this story for a little while, and don't worry Eva will come back with memory and everything else :) because unlike Nathaniel, I am kind (lol) Please review and feel free to ask any questions through PM about the story or anything! :3 until next time-goodbye!

casbeccawho


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A.N-**Hey guys :) In this chapter there is a set up to the next big event to happen in the story (which I will give a hint to at the end) and also Dean starts to tease Sam on what feeling Emily may or may not have for him ;D Thanks for all the reviews/comments-please keep them coming as they are much appreciated!

* * *

After giving us a good telling off like a couple of school kids, Nathaniel carried Emily upstairs into her bedroom. We waited a few moments before we went up to see Emily. When we walked into her room Nathaniel was not best pleased to see us, "There's this thing called knocking!" He said carefully lying Emily down in her bed, "How long until she wakes up again?" asked Dean nervously. Nathaniel turned round and walked towards us looking around Emily's room. "A few hours at most; please try to understand why it has to be like this, I want to protect her just as much as you two do." Dean folded his arms as he and Nathaniel spoke, for once in a civilised way, "You can't wrap the kid in cotton wool Nathaniel, she's what now...in her early 20's?"

"Still young for an angel or demon if you ask me." Nathaniel looked round to Emily who was still lying peacefully on her bed then back to us, "I understand and respect," he said, "that Castiel was your friend and is her father, but Eva isn't yours to care for. She's one of the few remaining friends I have left, but I am prepared to make this arrangement work. As long as you don't try to bring back her memory again. Deal?" Not having much choice Dean grudgingly nodded his head in agreement.

Nathaniel left the room allowing us to have some time alone to think things over. Dean walked over to Emily's bedside pulling over a white chair from the side of the room. While Dean was sitting next to Emily talking to her as if she was awake, I decided to have a little nosey around her room. I walked over to a small bookshelf opposite Emily's bed and pondered over today's events as I flicked through one of her many old books. _Even if we got Eva back, _I thought,_ if what Nathaniel told us was true, that she had gone a little over the edge, how could we trust her and know that she wouldn't have another violent outburst by killing off more angels?_ Before I could question Nathaniel's story anymore, I could hear Emily behind me starting to stir. I snapped the book close and placed it back onto the shelf before walking over to the bed. Dean turned round to me then back at Emily as she lay still again. Unexpectedly she sprung up from the bed taking in a deep breath startling Dean and me. "Aw, my head!" Said Emily burying her head into her hands, she then looked at me and Dean confussed, "why are you sitting beside my bed and why are you in my room?"

"You banged your head really hard; the guys were just in checking on you." Dean and I turned around to see Nathaniel had returned. "How thoughtful." said Emily, rubbing her head sounding unconvinced. Emily tried to stand up and walk downstairs, but she was unsteady on her feet and ended up falling into me. It was a little awkward to say the least, more so for Emily than me as she started to blush. I tried not to laugh but let out a little smile, thankfully Emily didn't take offense and after I helped her to the door and passed her over to Nathaniel she smiled back at me. After Nathaniel said his silent goodbyeby nodding Dean came up winking at me with a childish grin.

"What?" I asked. Dean looked behind me to make sure Nathaniel and Emily were away as he came closer to me saying in a teasing voice, "I think she likes you." I stepped back, "no-no-no-no-no!" I said trying to keep my voice down, "Eva doesn't, _like,_ like me."

"Maybe Eva doesn't but Emily sure does..." Dean winked at me again with a cheesy grin. "What are you like twelve Dean?" Dean just shrugged his shoulders as a reply. I shook my head at how childish Dean was and left before he started singing that ridiculous, childish song (you know the one I'm on about _someone and someone sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G...)_ I headed downstairs with Dean merrily following behind. As we came downstairs Emily was sitting in the living room with a multitude of files, papers and pictures spread out all across the table. Nathaniel also came into my line of sight with a laptop (not as good as mines, obviously) in hand and caught site of me and Dean and called us both over. As we came closer to the table we could make out what the mess on the table was about. Lethiathan's. "Right gentlemen, down to business," said Nathaniel in a very military voice, "since when did we sign up for the army" whispered Dean in my ear. Nathaniel trying not to break his character in front of Emily ignored Dean and sat down beside Emily as he went onto explain this 'grand plan'. We both also sat down to listen, "the lethiathan we killed when we bumped into you guys was able to give us information, a step closer to Dick Romans' inner circle."

"Here," said Emily taking over from Nathaniel as she pointed to a circled area on the map, "is where we plan to strike tomorrow morning. If we get the Lethiathan's to speak up then we will have a definite lead on Roman." Emily looked at us both waiting for us to give our opinion. "Are we going in blind here or do we know how many will be in the building?" Asked Dean, "2 Lethiathan's is what we expect to find, they will be acting as Laura and Daemon Lewis. Married couple, they won't know what's hit them when we arrive! So, you in?" Asked Emily rolling up the map with a smile. With one look me and Dean both knew the obvious answer and at the same turned round and said "We are if you two are." And with that said, the plan was set. Tomorrow morning at first light, we would be going hunting for Lethiathan, just like the good old days...or would it be.

* * *

**A.N_**so what did you think? Poor Sam getting teased by Dean (dawww). Now, I said I was going to give you a little hint as to what to expect next in the story..._Well_ the gang go to hunt down the two Lethiathan's mentioned but when they arrive at the location they run into trouble leading to one of the main characters getting injured really bad (Shock horror! D:) and thats all you're getting ;D you can guess who it is if you want in the reviews but you will just have to wait and see what happens...until then, goodbye! Please review, thanks!

casbeccawho


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A.N-**Hey guys, thought I should let you know that it will be about a week before I update the story again as im going away for a while :) In this chapter the gang find the lethiathan's but end up walking into trouble, hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews, please keep them comming as they are much appreciated!

**Disclaimer-**No I do not own supernatural

* * *

The morning started with Nathaniel banging on our bedroom door telling us to 'wake up!' and to get down stairs ASAP. It wasn't a problem for me to get up and get ready, but for Dean it was a completely different story, "C'mon Dean!" I said drawing back the curtains letting the sun light stream into the room. Dean put the covers over his head, "five more minutes..." he moaned. "Either you get up right now, or I'll pour ice cold water over your head Dean..." Dean didn't move. Not wanting to wait any longer for him to surface, I got some freezing cold water from the tap into a water bottle and proceeded to giving Dean a good soaking. Dean almost fell out the bed, so I couldn't help but laugh, "you son of a..." I just shrugged my shoulders as Dean scowled and threw death looks towards me. _1 up to me was all I could think_!

After Dean dried off and got over his little surprise, we headed down stairs to get a quick bite to eat before we loaded up the Impala with all our necessities for killing Lethiathans. The four of us all headed to the location in the Impala, with Dean driving, me in the passenger seat and Nathaniel and Emily in the back seats. It was about an hour drive before we got to this so called Laura and Daemon Lewis's house. All seemed quiet as there were no birds in the sky above us, and no one around the surrounding area. "Sam and Dean you go in the front door of the house and me and Emily will go in through the back...We'll meet you in the middle, good luck!" After Nathaniel dished out the orders, Dean took out two machetes for us along with the usual guns and bottle of BORAX. With machetes in hand, we kicked down the door and ran into the house...but there was no one in sight. The house itself was bare with no wallpaper or furnishings. The only people we ran into were Emily and Nathaniel, who were as disappointed and surprised as us. "This can't be right?" said Emily looking around the empty house, "Maybe John just told you guys a bunch of lies." said Dean . Nathaniel wandered away from the group to a doorframe looking suspicious. "What's wrong?" asked Dean casually, "is you're Lethiathan senses tingling?"

"Shhh!" said Nathaniel holding up his hand. "No one move-stay there!" He said in a panicked voice, "what's the matter?" Emily asked innocently as she stepped forward, "Stay there Emily! Don't move an inch, we've got company!" We soon seen why Nathaniel was being apprehensive as six Lethiathan's emerged from the room that he was about to enter holding all sorts of weapons.

We all went to turn the other way ready to run but more Lethiathan's were blocking our escape. Nathaniel walked back to us keeping his eye fixed on the Lethiathan's as they moved in a sinister manner towards us. "So glad you could join us!" Said a female Lethiathan who stood out from the rest of them, "who told you about us coming?" Asked Nathaniel, "Oh now that would be telling my feathered friend! My name is Laura and this is my family and they are so _very_ hungry..." Not wanting to go down without a fight, we all picked a Lethiathan to attack as they circled around us like vultures. "Are you ready for this?" Nathaniel asked us all, "let's hope so!" said Emily before running towards a Lethiathan taking it out with one swipe of her machete. It was one-on-one to start with, and at the end of the frantic fighting it was us four(a little bruised and weary) against the one remaining Lethiathan, Laura who seemed to be leader of the attack. We all huddled together as Nathaniel walked towards Laura holding out the machete in front of him. Laura just laughed mockingly at Nathaniel and pushed the knife away from her face, "now don't be stupid Nathaniel, wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your friends." she said, "I suggest you start talking if you want to stay alive." Said Nathaniel coming nose to nose with Laura. "Nathaniel, we don't have time for this!" Shouted Dean creeping up behind Nathaniel, but the angel didn't answer him and kept staring intently into Laura's eyes, "that's the thing with you're kind, so devoted to daddy and arrogant too. I'm warning you now, leave while you can..." Laura spoke harshly to Nathaniel as she reached into her pocket but Nathaniel didn't notice this, "don't try me..."he said. Laura smirked as she revealed an angels blade from her pocket and plunged it into Nathaniels chest. "Nooo!" Screamed Emily rushing towards Nathaniel as he fell to his knees, Dean took the chance when he could and finnished Laura off by decapitating her.

Dean stopped Emily from getting to Nathaniel incase she seen anything she shouldn't, "let me go! Nathan!" She yelled kicking and screaming trying to get free of Dean's arms. I ran passed Dean and Emily to see to Nathaniel who was still crouched over on his knees, when I got to him things weren't looking good. His skin was pale white and cold to the touch, "Nathaniel, talk to me..." I whispered kneeling next to him. "I am in a world of pain right now..."Said Nathaniel weakly trying to show me a smile to disguise the look of agony on his face. I glanced at his would to see the angel blade still stuck in his chest with red blood seeping through his top and a small glimmer of light peering from his wound, "it's rude to stare you know..." he said trying to hide his wound, I looked at him feeling so sorry for him. Nathaniel must have read my mind as he snapped, "I'll be fine. Would you help me up please?" He said holding out his blood soaked hand, "but what if Emily sees-."

"She won't, trust me...just get us back home and we can work from there." Emily was still crying in the back ground as Dean tried to take her awayt into the Impala, slowly me and Nathaniel with his arm around my shoulder followed Dean out. How we were going to explain this to Emily without her finding out Nathaniel was an angel and not bring back any of her memories I had know idea, let's just pray and hope that Nathaniel would survive this and somehow explain it all to Emily in his own way...

* * *

**A.N-**so what did you think? Poor Nathaniel, let's hope he's ok for Emily's sake so he can restore her memory, and give back Eva to Sam and Dean :) until next time, goodbye!

casbeccawho


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A.N-**hey guys sorry about the delay, was away on holiday (lucky me) and just got back :)Anyhoo-in this chapter Eva does return...just, but what will the consequenses be for Sam Dean and Nathaniel? Thanks for all the reviews means a lot to me as always!

**Disclaimer-**no i do not own supernatural

* * *

Dean didn't waste any time getting back to Emily and Nathaniel's home. "Remind me again why we didn't head for the hospital?" Asked Emily slightly flustered as Dean parked up the Impala, "trust me," he said, "Nathan can explain later."

"Huh! _Later? _What if there is no later Dean?" Shouted Emily as she slammed the door shut of the Impala as she headed into the house along with the rest of us. Emily rushed over to the sink to run hot water and rummaged for a first aid kit in the kitchen frantically as I sat Nathaniel down on the sofa. With Emily busy and both Dean and me realising that if Nathaniel did die, there would be no way for us to get Eva back, Dean started to pester him about the matter. "C'mon, you gotta give back her memories before-."

"Before what? Before I die? You would just love for that to happen now wouldn't you Dean?" Said Nathaniel sounding weaker now than before. Dean gave up at that point with trying to reason with stubborn Nathaniel, so I guess now it was my turn to try, "Nathaniel, we only want to protect her like you do, and we don't want you to die. Just try and see the situation from our perspective..." Nathaniel gave a mild laugh before screwing his face up in pain placing his hand over his bleeding wound. Finally finding the first aid kit, Emily proceeded to being nurse for Nathaniel pushing by me and Dean to get to her 'brother'. As Emily carefully removed the blade from Nathaniel's chest, she seemed surprised at the depth of the wound and as she started to clean away the blood, a small amount of light started coming from the wound. Nathaniel glanced down at the wound to see the light fade in and out before looking back up to Emily, who had been coping with the situation pretty well so far.

Emily dropped the blood soaked wipe and stood back from Nathaniel in shock almost walking backwards into me. "What are you?" she gasped as if the white light and the angel blade didn't already give it away, "I'm an angel..." said Nathaniel in a croaky voice, "...surprise!" Emily shook her head, "b-but you can't be? Do you mean that you're using my brother as, a, vessel?- I don't understand..." Emily turned round to see me and Dean's reaction to this discovery, but of course, we already knew. As if she could read our minds Emily asked in a bewildered voice pointing at us, "you already knew? How!"

"Emily let me explain-."

"No-you can just shut up and drop dead for all I care right now!" Shouted Emily scowling at Nathaniel before turning back to us. "Please tell me this is a wind up or something?"

"He's an angel Emily and his name is Nathaniel, we already knew but we couldn't tell you because-." Before I could finish off my sentence Emily slapped me hard across the face. Dean put his hand over his mouth as if to say _holy sh** I did not see that coming (_and trust me neither did I_)! _ Rubbing my jaw in pain Emily looked between us and Nathaniel before turning to me saying, "I don't want to hear it! I trusted you all...So who are you Nathaniel, _really?"_ She said facing Nathaniel who was now sitting upright on the sofa, "have you always been an angel? Did you kill my real brother? Please do tell because I would just love to hear it!" Nathaniel looking sorry for himself tried to get to his feet and after doing so spoke to Emily, " to answer your question in the simplest of terms, yes I have always been an angel 'obviously' and technically I am your brother..." Nathaniel paused and looked over Emily's shoulder at me and Dean. Dean nodded his head for Nathaniel to go on and so he did. "sigh* Emily, I haven't been truthful to you."

"No shit Sherlock! Tell me something I don't know."

"You have to understand...when I tell you this, everything about me,you, Sam and Dean, you might not like it..." Nathaniel's voice sounded dark and serious when he spoke. Emily folded her arms in deep thought clearly trying to stop herself from crying, "tell me." She said, "I want to know everything, start to finish." Nathaniel also started to get a little emotional as he sat Emily down beside him and told her to close her eyes and relax.

Lights in the room started to flicker as me and Dean watched on. Nathaniel placed his index fingers on both sides of Emily's head and closed his eyes. Emily's eyes opened with a bright white light bursting from them as she screamed out in pain. Nathaniel's face was a picture of deep concentration mixed with agony as he gave back Eva her memories and everything that she was before. After the event, Eva and Nathaniel let go of each other and opened there eyes. Nathaniel seemed to be in worse shape than before as he almost fell of the sofa coughing up blood. Dean went to help him while I went to Eva, who did not react to Nathaniel's distress and instead just stared at him. "Hey, Eva, look at me it's Sam." I shook her a few times before she turned round to me showing no emotion. Dean managed to move Nathaniel into his bedroom to recover. I looked at Eva expecting her to smile like she usually would, or blink at least, but nothing happened. Dean returned and sat next to Eva on the sofa. Weirdly, Eva tilted her head to the side keeping her eyes fixed on me. Blinking once, she returned her head to normal position, "hello Sam." She said, "how nice to see you again..."

* * *

**A.N**-and thats all youre getting for now ;) so...what do you think will have changed about Eva's personallity compared to before? Was Nathaniel telling the truth about Eva going off the rails? you'll just have to wait and see, until next time...

casbeccawho 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A.N-**Hey guys, so sorry for the wait (blush) my laptop decided to pick up a whole bunch of viruses and stuff :( but anyway the laptop lived (yay) and I finally got the next chapter finnished :) In this chapter we see a slightly darker side of Eva at the end of the chapter and Dean, Sam and Nathaniel fill her in on what happened when she was 'dead'. Hope you like! Please review as this is always much appreciated!

**Disclaimer-**no I do not own supernatural

* * *

"What's wrong?" Asked Eva confused at why me and Dean were stunned silent. "Nothing, it's just...we thought you were dead." Said Dean as Eva turned around to face him, "_was_ dead," she said standing up walking over into the kitchen, "I'm only alive thanks to whoever opened up Purgatory, allowing me and the Lethiathan's to break free." An awkward silence fell as we realised Eva didn't know that Cas was the one who had opened up Purgatory, and because of that, was now dead. "Eva," I said standing up walking towards her, "you don't know who opened Purgatory, do you?" Eva stopped in mid walk and looked at me seeming a little scared of what I was about to say. "Why did you have to ask in that tone of voice?" She said. Eva then looked over my shoulder towards Dean then back to me, "I see Bobby is not in your company, was it him that..?"

"No." Said Dean in a deep voice appearing next to me, "Bobby is dead because Dick Roman shot him in the head, Cas opened purgatory, for the souls inside of it...but the Lethiathans took over his body and he died, sorry."

"He can't be dead!?" Eva's voice cracked, "I would feel it if he was...maybe he just disappeared or something?" She looked down at the floor biting her lip trying to hold back the tears. I looked at Dean thinking _he could have told the story_ _to Eva a little kinder than he did _but Dean wasn't in the mood to show sympathy while talking about Castiel. Eva took in a deep breath before continuing on into the kitchen. "I'll guess you will want to know what happened after I got out of purgatory, huh?"

"Yeah, it would help." I said, following behind her along with Dean. "When I got out of purgatory, disorientated and having no idea what had happened while I was...gone, I went to heaven to look for answers..." Eva paused as she started to rummage around the kitchen. "I bet that's how the God squad found out about you. That's when you met Nathaniel isn't it?" Eva nodded her head in reply to Dean's question. As Eva raided the kitchen, Dean continued to fill in the blanks with her. "So let me get this straight," said Dean, "you went to heaven for help, but the angels tried to kill you because..."

"_because_ Castiel was and I quote 'the enemy' and me being his daughter and being half demon/angel it gave them the perfect excuse for them to take out their anger on me. But obviously I wasn't going to go down without a fight, so along the way yes-I did kill one or two angels, sue me! I had no choice." Eva pulled out an angel blade from one of the many kitchen cupboards saying, "So that's where he put you." Before blowing the dust off it and giving the blade a quick clean. "So what do we do with Nathaniel?" Asked Dean, "We scare the crap out him," said Eva smiling at Dean, who was (along with me) a little taking back about the idea, "what?" She said, "I could do a lot worse."

As Eva went to open Nathaniel's bedroom door, Dean put his hand on her arm saying, "Eva maybe we should just leave him be, he's dying in there and he was only following orders..." Eva looked at Dean with a straight face before pulling away her arm and making her way into Nathaniel's room. Nathaniel was lying on his bed where Dean had left him, pale faced. "Nathaniel," said Eva tunefully walking towards him with the angel blade in hand. Nathaniel tried to sit up and talk but Eva pushed him back down, "I'm not here to kill you." She said, "Just to ask a few questions on behalf of the boys."

"Questions about?" Asked Nathaniel nervous, "anything and everything-look at it this way; you answer, I let you go." Eva smiled at Nathaniel and took her hand off him, then beckoned for me and Dean to come closer, "you first" whispered Dean practically pushing me in front. "Um...do you know the plans that the Lethiathans have or where Dick Roman is?" Eva turned to Nathaniel waiting patiently for him to speak, "all we know is, they're planning something big-real big! And my father put things like the Lethiathan into Purgatory for a reason." There was awkwardness between Nathaniel and Eva as she scowled down at him, "what's that suppose to mean?" She asked flashing her black eyes at Nathaniel who was sitting up in bed now, "what? What I said about the _things_ that should be kept in purgatory for a reason? I'm only stating a fact-freaks and mishaps like you should be locked away, for good." Eva tensed up as Nathaniel's strength along with his cockiness seemed to return as he stood up.

Knowing that Eva was about to erupt, I stepped back a little before all hell broke loose. Eva appeared at the other end of the room holding Nathaniel against the wall with a tight grip around his throat. "Eva don't listen to him! Just let him go!" Shouted Dean in two minds whether to pull the pair apart or to stand and watch the events unfold. "I never meant to hurt you in any way Eva-believe me! But after what Cas did, kill so many of us, become God and work with Crowley I can't-."

"Wait! What do you mean he worked with Crowley?!" Eva looked at me and Dean furious at the thought of her dad working with Crowley, the demon who killed her. "We all have our dirty little secrets...even daddy's little favourite Castiel." Eva tightened her grip around Nathaniel's throat as her eyes seemed to get darker and darker, "Eva, stop it!" I shouted, but it was like she never heard me, "Eva!" Finally Eva let go of Nathaniel, allowing him to take in a deep breath as he coughed and spluttered. "I think you should leave." Said Eva as her eyes flashed back to normal. In seconds Nathaniel flew off out of sight never to be seen again, leaving me and Dean alone with a very changed and un-hinged Eva...

* * *

**A.N**-Soooo,what did you think? I decided to let Nathaniel get away, just, we probably won't see him again in the story :) I cant help but feel sorry for Eva in this-especially finding out Cas was working with Crowley! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review and feel free to ask any questions :) until next time...

casbeccawho


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A.N-**Hey guys, hows it going (good I hope!) in this chapter we find oput a little more on Eva, and how she has changed...slighty-but I'm trying not to give too much away(yet). Hope you like it and everything :) thanks for the reviews and support-please keep it comming-feel free to ask any questions or requests!

**Disclaimer-**No I do not own supernatural

* * *

Dean and I stood still, not quite sure what to do next, "well I think you did more than just scare the crap out of Nathaniel..." said Dean smiling nervously. But Eva was not amused, not in the slightest. "Funny how you missed out the part about my dad working with the S.O.a.B that killed me..." she said folding her arms and tapping her foot impatiently looking at us both. Before any of us could speak, Eva stormed out of the room. Hearing plates and glasses smash, Dean followed by me rushed out of the room to catch up with Eva before she did anything stupid. "Listen. We are sorry, but we are the good guys...we're your friends-." SMASH! Another plate hit the ground, "I thought I could trust you!" She shouted from across the room. "You can! We can help!" I said, trying to reason with Eva, "how? You said it yourself that Cas is dead! I can take care of myself, just leave me alone!"

"Yeah looks like it..." said Dean under his breath, "just calm down for a minute will you and hear us out." Eva paused and placed the next plate onto the table gently. She clicked her fingers and within a blink of an eye all the broken glasses and plates had vanished from the floor, "You've got five minutes, after that-I walk." Said Eva harshly, sitting down on the sofa.

"We ain't gonna lie to you, Castiel did some pretty unforgivable things...he didn't mean it though, before he died, _before_ the Lethiathans took over his body...he said sorry." Eva looked at me then turned away shaking her head. "Sometimes sorry just isn't good enough," Eva said "I shouldn't be taking it out on you both, you've been through enough as have I, I'm just _so _angry."

"At who?"

"Everything..._life? _I don't know anymore..all that happiness and goodness I felt before, it just does not exist.. all there is now is anger and hate, like a demon." Eva looked back at me and Dean with beads of tears forming at the corners of her eyes ready to fall down her cheeks. "I don't want that..." she continued, "back there with Nathaniel I would have chocked him to death-easily-if you two were not there to stop me." At that point I didn't really know what to say to her, or what words to use. _Sounded familiar though to what I had been through in the past. _"Hey kid." Said Dean sitting beside Eva putting his hand on her shoulder, "you ain't going 'dark side' alright! It's just a little rough patch your going through, that's all-isn't that right Sammy!"

"Yeah, sure." I said snapping out from deep thought. "Jee, thanks," said Eva quietly, "but I think it's best that we go our separate ways for a short while-but we can still keep in contact!" Dean face was puzzled and he immediately said, "why?! I thought you wanted to gank the Lethiathan's with me and Sam?"

"I did, i still do but Dick Roman is not at the top of my hit list." Dean looked up at me concerned and sound frightened as he asked, "you have-a list?" Eva nodded her head, "yep!" she said proudly, "and Crowley is target No.1."

"No, no, no! We can't let you do that!" Exclaimed Dean shaking his head and waving his hands,"do you have a death wish? He killed you once before?!-."

"And he won't this time..._trust me!_ I learned a lot while in Purgatory, if I survived that I'm sure I could have a 'stab' at Crowley *wink"

"Yeah very funny chuckles, so how will we keep in touch? How do we get a hold of you when we need you?" Eva took out a piece of paper from her pocket with a mobile number scribbled on it, "Call me. Simple enough?" Dean took the piece of paper out of Eva's hand then passed it onto me.

So it was more or less agreed, with some persuasion from Eva, that she would go hunting for Crowley and me and Dean would go after the Lethiathan's and Dick Roman, "Now, don't do anything stupid." Said Dean as the three of us walked out of the house heading to our separate cars, "God listen to you! I'll be fine." Eva gave a warm smile followed by hugging us both tightly. "Oh and by the way!" shouted Eva just as I opened the door to go into the Impala, "He will get bored sooner or later if you ignore him..." I couldn't make much sence about Eva's little riddle, but it wasn't long after we said our goodbye's and set up at the nearest hotel that I soon realised what she was on about...

* * *

**A.N-**So what did you think? And don't worry-the story hasn't finished yet, Eva will be back with Sam and Dean in the next chapter :) plus...in the next chapter we find Sam trying to dealwith the torment of Lucifer's voice in his head, forcing him to go 'a little over the edge'...until next time!

casbeccawho


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A.N**-Hi guys here is the newest chapter;in this chapter we find Dean in need of help to try and get Sam back to normality and also this chapter will lead into introducing Castiel and Meg back into the story. Note-SPOILERS FOR SEASON7

**Disclaimer-**No I do not own supernatural

* * *

_Deans P.O.V_

Sam being Sam, never told me about him seeing Lucifer again-teasing him like a little kid in the playground-until it was too late. A few days after we said our goodbyes to Eva, Sam being pushed to the limits ended up in hospital, the nut house, funny farm-whatever you wanted to call it. That's where my brother ended up after being knocked down by a car he supposedly ran in front of. "You're brother is very lucky-only a few broken ribs," said the doctor in his white coat sitting in his leather chair, "lucky?!" I shouted, "how do you call someone being hit by a car _then _ending up in hospital _lucky _Doc_?!" _Heading for the door fixing his glasses the doctor sighed and said, "you're brother could be dead." He said. At that point I kinda thought maybe Sammy would have preferred that to be true than Lucifer running rings around him like a kid high on sugar. But still, I wanted to see him (obviously) and make sure we were on the same page.

_Sam's P.O.V_

"You know that really was a dumb-ass move running in front of a moving vehicle Sam," it had now been roughly 2 hours that Lucifer had been going on about road safety and that _green means go and red means slow. _It was painful, about as painful as my broken ribs, having to listen to his pointless chatter going on and on! So. Here I was, once again in the mental hospital staring into space with my eyes glued to the boring white wall. "Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Lucifer screamed into my ear with a loud speaker making me jump to one side of the bed. Don't talk back. That was my strategy, but for how long it would last... Lucifer sat back down in the seat next to the oddly placed desk in my small cell like room playing with an elastic band. The room door popped opened making me jump again, I looked up to see that my visitor was Dean.

He looked worried, _very _worried as he walked closer to my bedside. "Sammy?" He said, sounding as if he didn't recognise me, "what the hell happened to you?!" I felt like saying _ask him!_ And point to Lucifer who at this point seemed intrigued as to what Dean was about to say next. "Hey Dean..." I said weakly, "I'm sorry-I-I should have called you or something."

"No, it's ok." There was an awkward silence between us both, "aw, you two are having a moment!" Lucifer said softly as if he was watching some sort of soap opera, "are you on the level Sam?" said Dean looking serious, "I don't know Dean...I, I just can't do this anymore, I'm sorry..."

"I'll get you some help! Sam, hang in there." Dean sounded so determined, I felt like saying _don't bother, because I can't be,_ but I didn't want to sound like I had given up on him. Because I never would ,not here not now. Dean didn't hang around for much longer before he left, leaving me alone with Lucifer (_o goody!). _"Well, that was beautiful!" Said Lucifer patronising as ever, "shut-up!" I said quickly, "shut-up!"

"Oh my God!" Lucifer exclaimed, "you actually spoke back to me," this was gonna be a long day...

_Eva's P.O.V_

Don't get me wrong, I did feel a little guilty leaving Sam and Dean knowing they could do with my help, especially with the whole 'Lucifer's voice inside Sam's head' situation. But I had things to do. For one, try and hunt down Crowley and kill him, Kill Dick Roman because of what he did to Castiel and Bobby then finally try and have a normal life as much as possible. But no. As usual something cropped up-that being Dean. The phone rang as I sat in the local cafe drinking some hot chocolate (a drink I hadn't favoured until recently) minding my own business, "Hello, who's this?"

"Hi Eva, It's Dean."

"Ah Dean!" I said wiping away the chocolate from around my mouth. "Long time no see! How are things?"

"Not good, listen, I know you've got a lot on your plate, but its Sam..." Dean's voice sounded unsure and a little scared, "what about him?" I asked, "It will be easier to explain when you get here-I'm outside St. Johns Mental institute..."

"Wow wow wow-slow down hot shot!" I said standing up throwing some money onto the table to pay for the hot chocolate, "I think you forgot about the small issue about me only having one wing?!" I said trying to keep my voice down so none of the other customers would over hear my conversation. "Well grow another one-we need you A-sap!"

"Oh haha very funny Dean-do you know what it's like flying for me ?!"

"Riding a bike with no stabilisers?" Said Dean with slight humour, "It's like running with one leg-not easy!"

"ok, don't get you knickers in a twist, just get here when you can."

"Fine, I'll be there in five-." And without even saying thank you or goodbye Dean hung up on me (and he complains about us '_freakin angels!)_'

Not wanting to keep him waiting, I headed down the nearest alley way out of sight and flew off. True to his word, Dean was outside the hospital. I landed behind Dean almost careering right into him. "So!" I said to get his attention, "how's life?"

"Don't jump up behind me like that! Almost gave me a heart attack!" Snapped Dean fixing his jacket, "I told you I would be here in five minutes, and I believe if you check your watch you'll see that I am bang on time!" Dean didn't seem very jokey-for once-and instead practically dragged me to the entrance of the hospital all the way to Sam's room. I walked into Sam'sroom followed by Dean slowly, "what are you waiting for?" Whispered Dean, "Fix him!"

"What! Who, me?!"

"_no, I'm talking to the other freakin angel/demon in the room called Eva-yes you_!" Dean's whisper broke into a sarcastic shout. Wanting to at least try, I sat beside Sam in his bed. He never moved, or blinked. "Sam, if you can hear me...blink." Nothing. If I couldn't get Sam to respond to me how could I cure him?! "We can come back tomorrow." I said to Dean as we headed out of the hospital to the impala, "yeah whatever." Said Dean clearly disappointed and frustrated. The car journey was silent and pretty awkward. When we arrived at the hotel and got to Dean's room he immediately got out one of Bobby's old phone book calling all the hunters he had met to see if any of them knew how to help Sam. I walked around the room then paused as a cold chill filled the room. I looked over at Dean just as a business card fell from the table spontaneously, Dean looked around then picked up the card from the floor. "What is it?" I asked curious, "a phone number..." Said Dean looking around the room then back at me. Dean then went off into the bathroom to make the phone call in private. But unknown to us, this would be the most important phone call Dan Winchester would make as it would lead to finding a long lost friend that could cure Sam...

* * *

**A.N-**So what did you think? Tried to add some funny parts this time(hope you picked up on that ;D ) In the next chapter, Cas and Meg will be returning-it's a family reunion!-so I hope you look forward to that :) please review and feel free to ask me any questions about the story, this would help me out a lot! Many thanks as always!

casbeccawho


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**A.N-**Hey guys here is the newest chapter, hope you like it! This chapter act as more of a set-up for the next chapter(which will be better)anyways, I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews-please keep them comming as they are much appreciated!

**Discalimer-**No I do not own supernatural

* * *

_Eva's POV_

The next morning I arrived back at the hotel after making a quick trip to the shops for some food-since all that was in the fridge was beer, beer and more beer. As I opened up the bedroom, Dean was on his way out, "Hey, where are you going?" Dean never answered and instead stepped back into the room to let me in. So I asked again, "where _were _you going?"

"Nowhere," He said throwing his bag back onto the bed. Sensing that for whatever reason Dean didn't want me to know his plans for today, i started to put the food in the fridge as I continued with the questions. "You know, if you want me to leave then fine. I will, instead off from me without any notice." Again he never answered, and to be honest it was getting a little annoying. "Dean?!" I said with slight irritation, "what's the big secret?"

"Sigh* I phoned the number on that card. Turned out to be a hunter who knew Bobby and he just happens to know of this healer in town. Gave me the guys name and address,"

"And we are wasting our time here because..."

"Just sounds too good to be true Eva. Plus, if you can't heal Sam then how's this Mr. Wizard 'Emanuel' suppose to help him?!" Dean of course had a point, "is this Emanuel, human?" I asked with slight doubt, "apparently so!" Said Dean in a surprised tone, "Well what are we waiting for? Go and visit Emanuel and I'll go to the hospital to visit Sam, deal?" I held out my hand waiting for Dean to shake on the deal. Reluctantly, Dean shook my hand and said Deal before heading off into the Impala as I headed over to the hospital.

_Sam's POV_

The days seemed to go on for an eternity, unable to sleep thanks to Lucifer. Mind you, he had been on 'good behaviour' today so far. My room door opened slightly and with me expecting it to be another day nurse I never bothered to look up or say "hi". That was until I heard a familiar voice along with the male nurse's. "How long to you plan to stay for?"

"How long is a piece of string?" It was Eva. She smiled at the nurse trying to have a little joke around, but the nurse didn't join in and instead closed the room door and headed back down the hall. "Well isn't he charming?" Said Eva pulling a funny face, he dragged a chair over beside me to talk. Eva gave a warm smile, despite the fact that she was in a mental hospital visiting me, "thanks for coming, I really appreciate it." I said weakly turning to face her, "no need to thank me, I missed you." She pulled out a bar of chocolate from her pocket and broke a piece off for me, "here, eat this. Bet it taste better than the school dinner crap in here!" Slowly i took the chocolate from her hand but as i glanced back at Eva Lucifer was standing behind her sharpening a knife with a big grin on his face.

I dropped the chocolate as I jumped. I could feel all the muscles in my body clench tight, "Sam?" Asked Eva confused and concerned. "Eva. D-don't move!" I said waving my hands frantically with my eyes glued to Lucifer. "Hey Sam!" He said cheerfully, "wana play?" Now that coming from his mouth, was just creepy! "Sam, there's no one else here apart from me. Sam! Listen to me!" Eventually I pulled away from Lucifer's stare. "Just calm down...ok?" Eva stood up from the chair and walked over to the window casually. "I'm sorry, it just he was standing right behind you."

"Who, Lucifer?" I didn't need to answer for Eva to know the obvious answer. Lucifer still had a stupid smirk on his face as he winked at me while he walked over to Eva. "You like her, don't you?" He asked looking between me and Eva (who was staring out of the window at this point) "she is kina cute!" I shook my head trying to ignore him whispering under my breath _shut-up._ "Oh look-you're beginning to blush!" Lucifer cried in a girly voice. Eva stayed for a while longer, to keep me company. It was nice having her around but that was all about to change when the nurse returned...

_Deans POV_

The address wasn't far from the hotel. As I parked up outside the house belonging to Emanuel everything seemed quiet, too quiet. Just for safety I tucked the demons blade into my jacket as I closed the door to the Impala and walked up the path leading to the front door of the house. 'Knock knock' the door was opened by a man who looked about 40years old or so. "Hello, can I help you?" he said, stumbling on my words I asked keeping my voice low, "are you, um. Emanuel?" The man nodded his head and closed the door behind him so he could stand outside with me. "That's me, how can I help you?"

"Well my name is Dean Winchester and my brother, he needs your help. I can take you to him right now, or?" the man put his hand on my shoulder as he went on to say how he would do his best to help Sam and so on. But just as I was about to buy the act, a woman in the window caught the corner of my eye. When I took a closer look, she was tied up and clearly in distress. The man's grip tightened on my shoulder as he seen me looking. As i turned back to face him his eyes flashed black-he was a demon. Without hesitation I withdrew the demons knife and stabbed him in the chest sending his body tumbling down the path stopping at a strangers feet. Slowly, my eyes moved up from the demons dead body only to be met with the eyes of a more than familiar face looking at me bewildered_. No it can't be?!_ I thought, but it was him. Castiel, was alive...

* * *

**A.N-**So what did you think? Thought I would add more cute moments between Eva and Sam :) (daww) and obvioiusley more Lucifer wind-up moments ;D and family reunion is around the corner folks! Yes, Meg will be returning to the story and so will Cas. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and feel free to ask any questions about the stroy, until next time :)

casbeccawho


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A.N**-Hey guys :D Here is the next chapter, this week Cas(or is it Cas... ;D ) meets Meg hwo then head off to the hospital to help Sam-before it's too late! But do they make it,or do they not? Read on to find out! Thanks for the reviews /favourites/follows and continued support for the story-mean's a lot!-Hope you enjoy this chapter!(SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7)

**Disclaimer**-No I do not own supernatural

* * *

_Deans POV..._

It took a few seconds for me to process that Castiel was standing right in front of me. "What is this?" He said looking down at the demons body before looking back at me. Stuck for words I moved away from the subject a little by telling Cas about the woman tied up in the house. Castiel was immediately concerned and headed into the house with me following behind him, it was clear from that moment that Cas, wasn't exactly Cas. Allow me to explain; for one when he was untying the woman he referred to her as his wife. Two, he had no clue who I was and three he never mentioned anything about the Lethiathan's, Crowley-nothing!

"Thank you," he said making me zone out of deep concentration. "No problem. Oh that guy by the way, he was a-."

"Demon, I know...I seen his face_." Ok...So not only doesdCas not remember anything, but he can tell who's human and who's not?! _This was just too weird! "My name is Emanuel, this is my wife." Said the Cas look-a-like as he held hand's with his 'wife'. "Oh, that's...nice." I said still bewildered to what was going on. "So you're the healer in town?"

"It would seem that I have the ability to help," said Emanuel humbly, "Well the reason why I came here is because my brother Sam needs your help. Like now, so could you?" After speaking with his wife in private and gathering a few things, Emanuel headed out into the Impala along with me. Put it this way, the journey from then on was as awkward as hell! About an hour in we had discussed each other's backgrounds and life stories; turned out Emanuel here was found by his wife at the side of a lake...naked, with no memory what so ever. Treading on egg shells I happened to mention Castiel as I told Emanuel the whole story to how Sam had ended up in a mental hospital. "So this friend of yours, he's dead now?" There was a moment of awkward silence as Emanuel stared at me waiting for me to speak, "it would seem that way..." I said, still not convinced as I looked at Emanuel who was identical to Castiel in every single way! (Minus the trench coat.)

Later I stopped off at a food store for some pie and told Emanuel to wait in the car. The store was empty, not wanting to waste any time I headed straight for the pie's. Minding my own business I heard the chimes of the door going as two men entered. Looking up at the mirror in front I seen their eyes glowing, looks like demon were on trend for today. Two of then headed towards me, the first one I managed to stab with the demon blade. But the other one hurdled me against the wall sending the knife flying out of my hands. It looked like it could be game over, until the point of the demon's knife pierced through the demon from behind. Relieved and thinking it could only be him I shouted, "Emanuel, you son of a bitch," but it wasn't him...instead it was Meg.

"Hey Dean. How's it going?" She asked sharp as ever. I got to my feet quickly, "what do you want?" I snapped. "Nothing, just thought I would drop by to say hello to the castiel look-a-like. You know, Emanuel?"

"Don't play cute, you still on Crowley's most wanted list?"

"Yes, maybe I am. That's why I need your help, it's cold out here on my own and safety in numbers is somewhat lacking at my side of the fence..." Meg swayed as she waited for me to finish off her sentence, "what, you wana work with me?" Meg's eyes lit up. _Of course that's what she wanted, but I didn't and I don't think Eva would approve either of she was standing here with me_. "You're not the only one who's taken an interest in Emanuel..." Meg hinted putting away her knife. "I can help keep you, Sam and Emanuel safe." It's not often that a demon would willingly offer you up their services to you-for free-and at desperate times like these, you had no other choice other than to say, "fine, you can tag along with us. But don't mention anything to Emanuel about him possibly being Cas-got it?!"

"Ok I won't" Meg said smiling.

We left the shop and headed back for Emanuel who was leaning against the front of the Impala waiting patiently. As Meg approached behind me, Emanuel's face rang alarm bells as he pointed at her yelling "She's one of them!" in a panicked tone. Meg found it humorous at the way Emanuel was acting. "I know, she's a friend." I said hindering on the thought as referring to Meg as a 'friend'. "Hey, the name's Meg," Meg greeted Emanuel by shacking his hand as he looked at her terrified, but at the same time as if he recognised Meg... Darkness was looming so we headed into the Impala and back onto the road for the hospital.

_Eva's POV..._

As the moon rose up high into the sky, I knew it would nearly be time for me to leave. But I didn't want to go and leave Sam in this poor excuse for a hospital on his own. Images rushed through my head about what could happen to him if he was unsupervised. What if he hurt himself and none of the nurses found him until morning? The bedroom door opened and the male nurse from before had returned to say, "Visiting time is over. You must leave." glaring at me as If I was an unwelcomed guest. I looked at Sam lying on his bed, eyes wide open, never blinking, "10 more minutes, then I'll go." I said turning to look at the nurse who had somehow got nose-to-nose with me. "No, leave now..." His voice sounded dark and threatening, "make me!" I said folding my arms unwilling to move. Out of the blue, the nurses eyes flashed black as a menacing grin spread over his face. Before I could speak or move he put his hand tight around my throat cutting off my oxygen supply instantly.

Sam sat up in his bed as he heard me being thrown into the wall by the demon. "I told you to leave." He said marching towards me. I looked over to Sam to make sure he was ok as I got to my feet and flew behind the demon trying to catch him off guard. As I was about to smite the demon, a sharp painful shooting pain throbbed at the side of my neck as I was stabbed by a needle (looks like this demon didn't come alone) "Try this you little bitch!" hissed the demon girl into my ear as she injected the liquid into my veins. Whatever was in that syringe to instant hold over me. My vision became hazy as I fell to my knees powerless, then onto my side hitting the floor hard. I coughed up blood as my body turned cold. The demons thinking I was dead moved onto Sam and wheeled him out of the room on the hospital bed, leaving me alone for dead...

* * *

**A.N**-So what did you think? Don't worry, Eva will be ok-ish and Meg and Cas/emanuel will meet their daughter again (aww) but will it be too late for Sam _and _Eva? you'll just have to wait and see ;) Thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites and support-helps me out a lot!-please keep reviewing, thanks for reading!

casbeccawho


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**A.N**_-Hi guys, apologies for the long wait! Won't happen again, been busy with school work and homework so haven't had has much time to update stories. Anyways hope the wait was worth it :D and here it is, chapter 13, in this chapter there is the family reunion between Cas, Meg and Eva...but will it go down as well as we all think? Read onto find out**-spoilers for season 7- **thanks for all the reviews/favourites/ follows, please keep them coming as they are much appreciated and help me out a lot!_

**Disclaimer-**_No I do not own supernatural_

* * *

_Dean's POV_

It was night by the time we arrived at the Hospital, and things weren't looking good. As Emanuel stepped out of the Impala along with me and Meg his instant reaction was "Oh God!" As he looked at what seemed to be nurses and doctors standing outside the hospital. "What is it?" I said, looking in the same direction. "Demons." Answered Meg, "What, all of them?!"

"All of the people here apart from you and Emanuel." Great, that' all we needed! "How many of those knives do you have?" Asked Emanuel becoming more panicked by the minute. Before I could answer him, Meg pulled me away saying "Dean, can I talk to you for a second?" As if I had a choice. Far away enough from Emanuel, Meg whispered "We need to tell him Dean!"

"Hell no-that man is _not_ Cas, ok!" I said Looking back over at Emanuel then back to Meg, "But what if he is? Think about it. He can tell who is a demon, can heal people and who knows what else? It's too much of a coincidence." Before we could continue our conversation, Emanuel appeared beside us. Both caught in the act, I and Meg didn't know what to say or do next. But with one look I knew Emanuel had worked it out for himself, "I'm Castiel, aren't I?" He said dryly, Meg looked at me waiting for me to explain to Castiel, "yes, you are." I said trying to keep my emotions in check. Cas raised his head a little, "but I don't remember, how can I possibly be an angel?"

"Oh common, think about it. Did you ever sleep or eat? You must have wondered..." Cas didn't need to answer for me to know that the answer was probably _yes, I had wondered but I didn't want to believe it..._ "How can I help?" Asked Cas looking back over to the demons outside the hospital. Feeling that this was the right moment, I popped open the trunk of the Impala to give Castiel back what was truly his, "you can help by buttoning up your trench coat and kicking some demon bitches ass!"

Castiel took the trench coat from my hands slowly, Meg then walked with Cas down to the demons. I watched on as Cas with ease smite all the demons. After the last demon fell to its knees, Castiel turned round with his fists clenched, and with his deep voice spoke. "I remember" A lump formed at the back of my throat as I tried to speak, "I can't stay here-not after everything I've done!" Cas brushed passed embarrassed and ashamed. "Cas-wait!" I pleaded pulling him round to face me, "What Dean?"

"What if there is a reason why you walked out of that river alive? To make everything alright again..." Castiel looked down to the floor in deep thought. "I should be dead, it's all i deserve." He said grimly. Meg coughed loudly to grab me and Castiel's attention, "are you two finished yet?" She said rolling her eyes, "or are we just gonna stand here all night?" Impatient as all demon's are, Meg paced into the Hospital leaving me and Castiel trailing behind. I soon had to take the lead since I was the only one who knew where Sam's room was, but when I opened the bedroom door what was inside was not what any of us were expecting...

_Eva's POV_

I was woken up by the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway towards the room I was in. I had to blink a few times to clear my eye sight. Stumbling towards the door, I hid behind it thinking the footsteps belonged to the demons from before. The drug was still not completely out of my system as the room seemed to spin around me, but I was determined to get my revenge on the demons for what they had done to me and Sam. The door crept open, I slid my angel blade down the sleeve of my jacket. A man stepped into the room, so I pounced on him pushing him against the wall holding the blade to his neck trying to stay balanced on my two feet. But within the entire struggle, I didn't realise until I came nose to nose with him now that this man was _not _a demon. I could feel my arm's start to shake in fear and a little excitement perhaps, my mouth was dry as I spoke, "Dad?" This could not be happening, maybe the drug was causing me to hallucinate, or was it just for once too good not to be true, i could feel beads of tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I turned round to see Dean and Meg standing behind me alarmed to what my next move was going to be. "Meg?!" I said still trying to get over the fact that Castiel was alive. I let my arm drop allowing Castiel to lean off the wall. "Evangeline, how are you alive?" Asked Cas before sharing a look of confusion with Meg. "Dean hasn't told you?" I asked looking at Dean, "um, it's probably best that we explain this all later _after _we save Sam." Dean said catching a glimpse of the death looks that Meg was throwing at him probably because he hadn't filled her in on the fact that her daughter was alive.

"They took him down the hallway after knocking me out with some sort of drug." I said rubbing the side of my neck, "what did they use on you?" Asked Cas sounding concerned, "not a clue! But it hurt like hell-still does-" I paused in mid sentence after remembering what Dean had told me about Castiel working with Crowley, I moved away from Cas appauled "-and a little birdy told me you worked with Crowley-_the man who killed me-_while I was in Purgatory!" Cas blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Well...is it true?" Cas just looked at me before turning away. "I don't believe you! How, how could you do that to me, do that behind Sam and Dean's back?!" I shouted with my tears now turning from joy to anger. "Ok that's enough Eva we can talk about it later after me and Castiel go and find Sam. You stay here with Meg-."

"But!"

"No but's. Common Cas." Dean stared at me hard as if he was giving me a telling off. But why should he? I was not in the wrong here. Before I had the chance to have another go at Castiel, he left with Dean down the hallway, leaving me waiting anxiously with Meg for Sam to return safely.

* * *

**A.N-**_So what did you think? Poor Castiel, must feel even more guilty after Eva having a go at him! But don't worry, I'm sure she will forgive her dad sooner or later :3 thanks for reading and please review/favourite/follow as this is very much appreciated! Until next time..._

casbeccawho


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**A.N-**Hey guys how's life :) thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites, please keep them coming as they are mush appreciated as always! Thanks. Now on to the new chapter, here we see how the relationship between Sam, Eva and Dean start to develop (and not always for the best) hope you like and enjoy reading it :3 Oh and spoilers for season 7

**Disclaimer-**No for about the 100th time I **_do not_**own supernatural

* * *

_Dean's POV_

"Don't worry Cas, she'll get over it eventually." I said not entirely convinced that Eva would forgive Castiel, "Where did you find her?" He asked as we walked down the hallway looking for Sam. "_Long _story, in short Eva says she fell out of Purgatory at the same time as the Lethiathan's. She lost her memory thanks to Nathaniel; man that guy was a total-."

"Shh!" Castiel came to a halt as we were about to pass a room. He turned around to face me then flew off without any notice, "freakin angels," I murmured. Then moments later he appeared behind me with Sam who looked so much worse from the last time I had seen him. "Sammy?" He didn't reply. With Sam being carried by both me and Cas down the hallway, it didn't take long for us to return back to Meg and Eva. The two girls were standing at opposite ends of the room as if they had fallen out or something. Eva spun round as she heard me and Castiel putting Sam onto a bed from the corridor then wheeling him into the room. "Is-is he ok?" She asked rushing over to Sam's bedside before slowing down when she got close enough to see that he was _not _ok. "The wall inside Sam's head is completely vanished, there is nothing left for me to rebuild." Said Cas leaning against the wall in deep thought, staring into space. "Then you build another one!" Shouted Eva, "hey, just back-off will you?" I said trying to stand up for Cas (even if he did deserve the grilling from his daughter) Eva screwed up her face before leaving the room throwing her angel blade to the floor. "Well that escalated quickly." Meg smirked, seeming amused by the whole family affair, "Not now Meg. So what can we do?" I asked standing next to Cas, "I don't know Dean-_unless!" _Cas pushed off the wall as if he was about to have a eureka moment. "What?!" I said confused as Castiel sat down next to Sam on his bed. "Sam, forgive me if I am not able to explain myself after this." He said quickly, completely ignoring me and Meg. Castiel then closed his eyes and placed his index fingers on both sides of Sam's head. Red lit veins seemed to pass from Sam into Castiel, they disconnected with Sam's immediate response being "what the hell?!" It seemed that finally I had my brother back, but at a cost. Noticing Cas acting a little strange, Sam put his hand on his shoulder but that didn't go down too well. Castiel leaped off the bed and backed up onto the wall looking terrified keeping his eyes fixed on Sam.

It turned out (or we think) that whatever was wrong with Sam, Castiel now had wrong with him. So we were now the proud owners of a psycho mad fallen angel. Perfect. After Meg did some tweaking with the hospital records, we left Cas in the hospital as a patient thinking it was the best thing for him, _since we couldn't exactly take him anywhere with us without people staring or asking awkward questions._ The hardes thing about all of this was telling Eva. Sam called Eva and left a message convincing her to meet up with us the next morning to explain everything. We waited patiently beside the Impala until Eva drove up beside us in her car. She seemed over joyed to see Sam by giving him a big hug, but I wasn't so lucky. Instead, I got a slap, right across the face. "What the hell was that for?!" Was my immediate reaction. "How were you gonna break the news to me about Cas?"

"...How do you know?" I said rubbing my cheek, "Meg filled me in last night after you and Sam left her in charge of looking after my somewhat deranged dad!" Eva's voice rose in rage as she spoke. _Trust Meg to tell Eva before us, "_Listen we're sorry-." Sam stopped when Eva raised her hand, "you shouldn't be the one apologising." She said, "Oh so what he's the favourite?!" I shouted, "he's not the one that could have stopped Cas from going koo-koo!" Eva screamed.

We both cooled off a little after Sam tried to be the peace maker between us both. "The both of you, that's enough." Sam said towering over me and Eva, "we can't work like this,"

"Work, Sam this could never work." I said glancing over to Eva as she raised her eyebrows at me. "Well don't try and sugar coat it Dean!" She snapped. Just as she was about to turn away and drive off in her car Sam spoke, "we could really use your help on this case..." Eva paused, "I'm busy."

"Doing what? Hunting for Crowley? You and I both know you can't find him on your own. Come with me and Dean, it's best if we stay together-especially with all what's going on in the world right now." Eva took in a deep breath before slamming the car door shut and turning back round to us. "Ok, I'll go with this arrangement for one month." Eva folded her arm's and stared at me as I caught a glimpse of her, "deal." I said. So that was that, we would be hunting with an emotionally unstable somewhat deadly angel/demon, what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**A.N-**So what did you think? Probably won't update for a little while seeing i now have a job(whoo) and will be watching the new season of supernatural this week! :D I cannot wait for it! Plus it will cheer me up after watching _miss you amy and rory! :'(_ Thanks for reading and plsease review/follow/favourite :) thanks again! Until next time...

casbeccawho


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**An-**_ Hey guys sorry for the wait been snowed under with homework/tests and NABS (the horror!) And this is the first chance i've had to update the story. But here it is *tahdah! the 15th Chapter! In this chapter i've kind of based it around 7x19 "Of grave importance"-good episode-so you'll have an idea roughly of what might happen ***SPOILER_BOBBY*** :') :) thanks for all the favourites/follows/reviews-much appreciated as always and it really does help me out a lot! Now onto the story... _

**Disclaimer-**_Nope, nope and nope- I do not own supernatural_

* * *

_Sam's POV_

It's now been about 2 weeks that Eva had hunted with me and Dean and I'll be honest, it had it's good and bad moments. For starters, Dean wasn't for the idea at first so it took him a while to get used to Eva's style of hunting which was mostly _kill first ask questions later_. Not helpful when you are trying to track down the Lethiathan's and Dick. "Dean, trust me he knew nothing!"

"And how the hell are you suppose to know that if you kill him before we can ask?!" As we headed in the Impala to meet up with Annie Hawkins (an old hunter friend of ours who called for some help on a case) Dean and Eva had already started to argue over the way the last hunt ended. "Fine Dean, next time you want a Lethiathan to eat you for dinner, let me know so I know not to save your ass again!"

"Enough!" I shouted making the Impala turn awkwardly silent. Eva huffed and folded her arms as she sat in the back seat staring out of the window in a mood. "So why did Annie want us?" Asked Dean with his hands tight on the wheel, "um, didn't say much just that it was important and it was a big case," Dean nodded his head and pushed down on the accelerator. We arrived outside the cafe we planned to meet Annie at quicker than expected, but there was no sign of her. The three of us sat at a table and decided to wait on Annie's arrival. "What does she look like?" Asked Eva keeping her eyes fixed on every person who entered through the door. "Red hair, slim, about 5"7..." Eva didn't respond when I spoke, in fact she never even blinked the whole time she had her eyes fixed on the people coming in. "She should be here by now." Said Dean checking his phone in case of any new messages and the time, "this isn't like her,"

"Relax, Dean, she's maybe just caught up in traffic or something."

"Or maybe she stood you up." Said Eva grinning at the thought of Dean being stood up by a girl, "Well I don't like this..." said Dean drumming his fingers on the table, "what? You don't like being stood up?" Smirked Eva turning her head ever so slightly to see the look on Dean's face, "hey zip it you!" He snapped.

We waited another 2 hours before giving up on Annie, and our concerns for her whereabouts started growing stronger by the minute. "We have to go and find her, what if something happened to her?" Said Dean trying to call her again for the 5th time, but still no joy, "What was the case on?" Asked Eva looking at me, "all she said was there had been some mysterious disappearances in town happening around about an old 'haunted' mansion."

"Like Scooby-Doo style?"

"How do you know what Scooby-Doo is any way-?" Before Eva answered my question, Dean cut me off by asking me, "so where is this supposed haunted mansion?"

"About 2hours drive from here," I said dryly. "Well I suggest we stay at a hotel for the night and go and investigate first thing tomorrow. Sound like a plan?" With us all agreeing to Dean's plan, we stopped by at the nearest hotel and checked in.

Me and Dean were sharing a room which was next door to Eva's, "I'm gonna go for a wonder, you guys want anything when I'm out?" Eva asked, leaning against the door way after dumping her stuff next door in her room. "No, we're ok thanks. Why don't you sit with us instead of being on your own?" I asked looking over at Dean who then looked at Eva waiting for her to speak. "I'll pass...you two could do with a sleep and some rest anyways, so, I'll catch you guys first thing. Ok?" After saying her goodbye's Eva left me and Dean alone to talk. "Where do you think she's off to?" Asked Dean raising an eyebrow as he drank his beer, "how am I suppose to know? It's none of you business anyway."

"Well maybe it should be Sam. She could be up to no good for all we know."

"And _where_ is all this coming from?!" I questioned, feeling that Dean was about to go on one of his rants. Dean laughed slightly as I looked at him confused, "you don't trust her yet?" I said with slight annoyance. "and I should trust her because?"

"_Because _she's one of us-Dean, Eva has helped us when she could have easily run off in the opposite direction-."

"-She almost did run off-."

"But she didn't!" Dean looked down with a grin at the beer in his hands. Apologising sarcastically, Dean held up is hand's saying, "sorry for getting personal." With me noticing Dean's sly remark the argument built up again. "...what's that suppose to mean?" I said, knowing and waiting for Dean's school boy answer, "you two, Eva, you like her don't you?!-Don't think I wouldn't notice." Said Dean pointing at me with a look of glee in his eye as if to say _got-cha!_ Feeling my cheeks turn red I tried to cover it up_ not that what Dean was saying is__ true..._"We're just friend Dean, no big Deal."

"Aw! But that's what they all say Sam '_just friends'_ then BOOM! Next thing you know you're saying the 'L' word to each other." The conversation ended at that.

The next morning began with Eva knocking on our room door at 7:30am, "what the hell..." Dean murmured groggily, as he struggled to get out of bed to answer the door. "Finally! You guy's ready or what?" Eva said eagerly, "Eva it's like 7:30am-come back at a decent time, ok? Thank you." But before Dean could close the Door Eva appeared sitting on Dean's bed. "Seriously?" He said glaring at Eva who couldn't help but wind up Dean to his maximum. It didn't bother me that Eva was early-unlike Dean, I was usually up at this time anyway. After a few minutes Dean and I got ready and headed out with Eva to the Impala. It took about 30 minutes to get to the house Annie had been investigating; outside there was no sign of Annie. "So what are we thinking," I asked as I helped Dean with the guns ect. From the trunk of the Impala as Eva watched us. "Who knows..." Dean paused as he pulled out Bobby's flask from his pocket. "...If you want I'll have a quick look inside, meet you in there..." Eva said abruptly before flying off out of sight. It was only as of late that anytime me _or _Dean mentioned or slightly touched upon the subject of Castiel or Bobby that Eva would act like this and make up some excuse. Sometimes I wished I could just fly away like her from awkward situations. "You ready?" I said with a faint smile trying to get Dean to re-focus. Dean put the flask back into his pocket as we headed up the pathway and entered the mansion.

Dean opened the door ready to shoot, but there was nothing to see. The house inside was old, covered in cobwebs and damp. "Eva it's just us!" Dean shouted, lowering his gun, "maybe you should try calling Annie again?" I suggested, Dean called Annie only for it to lead us further into the house. In the next room we could hear what could only be Annie's phone ringing. In the middle of the floor was Annie's phone, "Do you think she's?"

"Yep." Dean picked up Annie's phone from the floor and placed it in his pocket, it was clear that whatever Annie was hunting got to her before we could help. Moments later we could hear Eva scream's echoing from the room we had just left. Both of us ran in to find Eva lying on the floor unconscious. "Eva?" Shouted Dean shaking her by the shoulder's as I kept an eye out for any monsters. Eva's eyes opened wide as she took in a deep breath before sitting up. "Annie-she's-here-with-so-many-others..." Eva's words ran into each other as she panicked, "what do you mean where is she?!" Dean demanded helping Eva to her feet. Calmer now, she spoke again, "A man he-he came from the hall way, he ran at me-then she yelled 'run, run now!' then I woke up when you two found me." Dean looked at me then back at Eva, "was it a ghost you seen, is that what your trying to say?"

"I thinks so, but...Dean-." She said tugging on his jacket like a child, "Annie is not the only one I seen...Bobby, I seen Bobby too."

* * *

**An-**so what did you think. I decided 'you know what, she's a demon/angel so she can see ghosts' will be handy in a situation like this. Was tempted to make her say "_I see dead people..." _But I was able to stop myself :) Just.

In the next few chapters we will be seeeing the return of Castiel(Emanuel) and Meg "Whoo!" Thanks for reading and please review :D until next time

casbeccawho

*NOTE TO SAY*

Just a quick note to say you can also find me on deviant art casbeccawho (same user name as here :)) check out my art on there if you wish!

thanks :) 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**An**_**-**Hey guys here is the latest chapter hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the follows/revies/favourites-mean's a lot to me and please keep them coming :D_

**Disclaimer-**_No I do not own supernatural_

* * *

**Sam's POV**

There was a moment of intrigued silence in our hotel room as the words fell from Eva's mouth as she went onto describe what she seen and experienced back at the mansion. "Are you sure it was Bobby and Annie?" I asked, still trying to get my head around the whole idea of this being true, "Yes! It was..." said Eva brightly before lowering her tone of voice, "so you can see dead people?" Joked Dean "It's not funny Dean!" snapped Eva as she scanned through a book about the local history of the mansion. "And the guy you seen-who ran at you-you think he is connected to the house?"

"Him and the others."

"What others?" Interrupted Dean as he looked in the fridge for something to eat (probably pie). Eva tensed up slightly, "I didn't _see_ anyone else, but I just got a feeling while we were there." Dean nodded his head while pulling an unconvinced face as he went to lie on the bed with his food. "Bingo!" I said with slight excitement after finally finding something useful on the web. "Check this out," I said, turning the laptop around so Eva and Dean could see. "Who's he?" Asked Eva puzzled," the previous owner of the mansion-urban legend has it that his ghost is still in the mansion."

"So are we dealing with some over protective house keeper from the past that killed Annie and tried to kill me?" It took Eva a while before she took the urban legend as possible, serious explination for all the ghost activity at the mansion. Dean wasn't too convinced on the idea either, "well we could ask this guy more about him." Dean said, pointing at the small print, squinting his eyes to read it. "Says the guy who wrote this is based at the local museum. I say we pay him a visit." So that was the plan for the day. After closing over the laptop, Dean grabbed the keys to his impala and went to head out the door before frantically patting down his pockets, "what you looking for?" Asked Eva looking down at the floor in case anything had fallen out of Dean's pockets. "Damn-it!" Murmured Dean, "well have to take a little detour to the mansion, Bobby's flask must have fallen out my pocket there."

"You do that-no way am I going back into that place! I'll get you at the museum, catch ya!" Within a blink of an eye Eva disappeared out of sight. "Goodbye to you to!" Shouted Dean looking around the room. We headed off in the Impala for the mansion, let's hope we don't see any dead people.

**Bobby's PoV back at the mansion...**

"Who was she Bobby? A hunter that just _happens_ to see ghosts?"

"Let's just say it's complicated." It may seem abrupt or rude for me to talk to Annie like that, but how the _hell _was I suppose to know how Eva seen us-let alone how she was alive?! But I was determined to make some contact with Sam and Dean next time, but how? There was plenty of ghosts around to ask, but none were for talkin to us. Igits. "Hey, look." Whispered Annie nodding her head over at a woman standing in the corner wearing Victorian like clothes. "What about her?"

"She keeps looking over at us. Think we should introduce ourselves?" Annie led the way as she boldly walked over to the woman. "Hey, excuse me-but I wanted to ask if you could help me and my friend Bobby here?" The woman coward away slightly. "Are you familiar with the young men and lady that just recently left?" She asked in a very proper voice, "Yes." I said, "what does it matter?"

"Come with me, so we can talk in private." The woman looked around to make sure no-one followed as she ushered us into the hallway. "So can you help us?" Annie was starting to grow impatient, and so was I. "What do you wish me to help you with?" Asked the woman, seeming very on edge "we need you to show us how to make contact with the 3 people you seen leave. Maybe you can show us how to appear in front of them-or mover objects?"

"I cannot."

"Then why the hell did you drag us to here?!"

"Bobby!" Annie scowled at me before turning polite again while talking to the woman-who's name turned out to be Victoria-and finally won her round on the idea of helping us. "Ok, I will help. But you must be warned, the man who owned this place, Andrew, he will not take kindly to this."

"Why?" Asked Annie looking around for this mysterious Andrew, "is he a ghost."

"Yes like the rest of us, but he refuses to leave, or let anyone else leave for that matter. Once you die here you stay here until-." Victoria stopped as the front door was opened by Sam and Dean. "Boys?" They didn't hear me. "You have to let them know we're here!" I said desperately, pleading with Victoria. "I cannot! It is forbidden _if Andrew finds out I'll be dead."_

"...Your already dead!" Victoria looked at me, then at Annie with eyes full of pity and regret of what she was about to do next.

**Sam's POV**

"Common, it must be here somewhere?!" Said Dean annoyed at not being able to find Bobby's flask. "Hurry up will you?" I said, not wanting to bump into the ghost that spooked Eva from earlier on. "You could help me to find it!" Whinged Dean. The room temperature dropped suddenly, I held the gun close to my chest as I could see my breath. A woman dressed in Victorian clothes appeared in front of us, "don't shoot!" She said, as though she had read our minds. Me and Dean looked at each other then lowered our guns, "what do you want?!" Said Dean, as rough and rude as ever. "I have a message, from your friends. Annie and Bobby." Immediately Dean raised his gun, "Dean, hear her out first!" I said trying to reason with him, "who are you?!" Demanded Dean, with the gun inches away from the woman's white face. "My name is Victoria-I mean you no harm."

"So, what's your story?" I asked, tilting her head slightly it was like Victoria was talking to herself, "my throat-cut by an admirer of mines who could not have me. I was a fancy lady-."

"You were a hooker?!" _Trust Dean to come out with something like that._ I raised an eyebrow at him slightly and he then apologised to Victoria, who gracefully accepted his apology before going on. "You're friends want you to know that they are here, and need your help."

"Help how?" Victoria turned around and spoke softly as if there was an invisible presence behind her. "Are they here? Why can't we see them?" Asked Dean lowering the gun completely now, looking over Victoria's shoulder nervously, I did too but soon looked away as the thought that I could be looking straight at dead Bobby crossed my mind. "Yes, they are here. Behind me. You cannot see them, because they yet not know how to show themselves to you." Victoria's eyes flickered as she looked up at the top of the stair case. "You must hurry! Your friends are in terrible danger-Andrew the owner of this establishment-he will not allow any of us to leave. We are trapped-all of us! Burn his bone's so we can-." A burst of light spontaneously appeared at Victoria's chest as she screamed before flaming out. "Did she just get...ghost killed?" Questioned Dean a little bewildered to what we had just seen, "I guess you could say that."

"If she's right we gotta help Bobby and Annie, quicker we find out where this Andrew guy is buried the better-Common!" Dean stormed out of the Mansion and on the way out picked up Bobby's flask which was tucked behind the door. "We'll be back soon...Bobby," I closed the door behind me. Let's just hope the guy at the museum would know where Andrew's buried.

* * *

**A.N-**_So what did you think? Tried to base it round "Of Grave Imprtance"-sad but great episode, poor Bobby :'( Cas and Meg will be returning to the story soon, and I've got a few good idea's lined up which I'm sure and hope you'll enjoy! :3 Trust me when I say the next few chapters will be happier than this:') thanks for reading and please review/follow/favourite :D until next time..._

casbeccawho


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**A.N-**_hey guys, long time no see ;) hope you like the chapter, thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites, much appreciated as always!_

**Disclaimer**_-No I do not own supernatural_

* * *

"Are you ok dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks." I said to the old man, putting on a smile as I tried to hide the fact that my patience was growing thin with Sam and Dean; I mean c'mon-seriously, how long does it take two guys to find a flask?! The man nodded his head and walked away just as Sam and Dean's footsteps could be heard echoing down the hallway from the entrance to the small museum. They stood at the door way looking confused and a bit flustered. The old man immediately went over to Sam and Dean to greet them, just as he did when I arrived. "Hey-sorry to seem to be rude but, are you the guy who wrote the article about the 'haunted mansion' just up the road?" Asked Dean, showing the old man a print out of the article, "why yes," said the man with a warm smile "great!" Said Sam almost excited, "You know where the guy who owned this place-Andrew Pierce-was buried?" The old man seemed alarmed at Sam's question and stepped back a little. I took this opportunity to walk over and join in with the conversation. "Ah there you are, what kept you so long?" I said slightly gritting my teeth, "You know these men dear?"

"Yep, don't worry, they don't bite." The man laughed, but I wasn't sure if he was laughing nervously or not. "Why do you want to know where this man is buried?" Asked the man turning his attention back to Sam, handing him back the print out. "It's just we would like to pay our respects, and ah..."

"-It's just Sam here is a very-_distant_, distant relation to the Pierce family. So when we were driving through here we thought it only right to go visit the grave." Dean sold the lie with a cheesy smile.

After the old man scrolled through a list of death certificates and what not, he finally found out and told us where this Andrew person was buried, and luckily the cemetery was close to the mansion. How convenient. "So mind recapping for me what I missed _and _how it takes so long for you two to find Bobby's flask?" I asked Dean, folding my arms as I sat in the back seat of the Impala. "We met a ghost back at the mansion, she told us how Andrew was keeping all the ghosts there and would kill them if they stepped out of line."

"Ok. So we burn his bones then it's a home run?"

"...Let's hope, but it ain't ever that easy." Dean parked up outside the grave yard, and after giving the all clear lead me and Sam to the grave of Andrew.

_Meanwhile at the Mansion, Andrew has found out that Victoria helped Bobby and Annie. In the main hallway stood Annie and Bobby where Victoria was 'ghost killed' and opposite them Andrew, with the most deadly intent..._

"I welcome you to this house to stay and this is how you repay me?!" Andrew's voice roared in ferocity as Bobby and Annie stood hopeless, not knowing what to do. "We don't want trouble," Said Annie from behind Bobby, "just peace."

"Peace. PEACE?! I offer you something much greater than peace-a life in this home, when you die."

"What's in it for you if we stay here or not?" Questioned Bobby, Andrew stood silent with a smirk creeping up his cheek, "...the more of _you_ that I have, the stronger I am. Even in death no one can touch me."

"So basically all these trapped soul's are one big power house for you, and for what? So you can scare a few school kids and kill them?!" Bobby spoke both patronising and condescending towards Andrew. "You don't belong here anyway!" Shouted Andrew as the doors of all the room's closed quickly by free will. "And you are not welcomed." Andrew placed his hand on Bobby's stomach. Annie was frozen stiff in fear as bright yellow lights burst between Bobby and Andrew. Screaming in pain, Bobby seemed powerless. But the table's were soon turned as Andrew's ghostly figure seemed to become alight. "No...I will not leave this life again!" Cried Andrew, removing his hand from Bobby. Flames consumed Andrew until there was nothing left of him, Bobby lay on the floor exhausted.

_At the graveyard, Dean dropped the lit matchstick onto Andrew's kerosene and salt soaked bones. With the job seeming to be done, the boy's and Eva headed back to the mansion in the Impala._

Dean slammed the door shut and ran up the path to the entrance of the mansion. Me and Sam followed behind and when we got to the door where Dean was waiting he kicked it open. The first thing I seen was Booby's ghostly image sprawled out on the floor, "ah, just in time-igits." He said. But this time I wasn't the only one to hear and see Bobby. As soon as Bobby spoke, Sam and Dean looked down at him with shock. Confused as I was, Bobby looked at me then at the boys. "You can see me?" Dean and Sam's mouth and eyes opened wider as they stepped back ever so slightly.

After everyone got over the initial shock of Sam and Dean being able to hear and see Bobby, Bobby lead us to a hidden room he and Annie had found during their time in the mansion. The room was full of bodies and remains of all the ghosts who had been trapped in the house, including Annie's body. To allow her and the rest of the ghosts to be at peace, Dean did the only thing he could. "Do you think we could have helped them any other way?" Questioned Dean as all four of us walked down the path way heading for the Impala. "We did all we could." said Sam smiling. Then our attention turned to Bobby. "You shouldn't have ran from your reaper Bobby!" Shouted Dean, "don't start with that!" Argued Bobby, "time and place Dean." I said under my breath, not that he didn't notice. "Hey stay out of this Eva."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Enough the both of you!" Butted in Bobby shaking his head, "Is this what happen when I'm gone huh?" Dean couldn't look Bobby in the eye any longer. "Fine then-if you wana act like a five year old and won't listen there's no point in me talkin!" And with that Bobby was gone. "Smooth going."

"Eva, that's enough." Said Sam, trying to partly sympathise with his brother. Felling that this was a bit of a bromance moment, I decided to say goodbye for now and head over to the hospital to pay a visit to Meg and Cas. But it wasn't long before Sam and Dean would need all the help they could get again...

* * *

**A.N**_-so what did you think? In the next chapter Sam and Dean will be trying to find out about what Dick Roman is up to and to do this Eva will be going undercover at Dick Roman's office. But how will they pull this off without being found out-find out next time ;)_

_thanks for reading and please review/follow/favouriteas this is much appreciated and helps me out a lot :D_

_casbeccawho_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A.N-**_Hey guys how's it goin? Here is the new chapter-hope you like :3-thanks for all the reviews/follows/favourites, really means a lot to me so thanks again :)_

**Disclaimer-**_no I do not own supernatural, sadly ),:_

* * *

**_Eva's Pov_**

It was a few days later. During that period I had spent some 'quality' time with my mum playing nurse Meg and my father, Cas, playing sleeping mental patient. I still fail to see how people regard this as _quality _time with the family... It was nice to see Castiel though-sure he wasn't exactly walking and talking any sense-but the main thing was he was still alive.

Meg didn't make much of an effort to play caring mum, so I didn't attempt to act the '_Oh-so lost and sad daughter'_ Few words were exchanged between us both, and didn't go beyond a simple "hi" or "goodbye" and if I was lucky, "How's things with you Sam and Dean?" then there was that annoying false statement Meg would come out with to make the atmosphere even more awkward; "If you ever want to ask me anything-have any questions that Sam and Dean cannot give you the answer to. I'm here." Which is complete bull-I know! For one, I'm sure Dean and Sam would answer any questions I had about anything...wouldn't they?

My phone rang in my pocket as I sat down in the seat at Castiel's bed side. Meg scowled at me from the opposite side of the bed as if to say "NO PHONES ALLOWED", I quickly apologised before whizzing out to the front of the hospital to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Dean. You busy?"

"Um...No. No not really. Why do you ask?"

"Me and Sam-we've got a bit of a situation."

"I'm listening..." Turned out that Frank (One of Bobby's friends who I hadn't had the pleasure in meeting but was apparently good with hacking into computers and data bases-that being Dick Roman's) had been killed by the Lethiathan's. Frank's laptop was gone and had all the information about Sam, Dean and every piece of information we had collected about the Lethiathan's on it. "Well that sucks. But what do you need me for?" I questioned, "I hate computers-never do anything I want them to do-and the Lethiathans?!-Don't even get me started on them!"

"Just come over, it will be easier to explain then." Dean hung up on me at that point, leaving me no other choice other than to pay Sam and Dean a visit.

_**Sam's POV **_

"So what did Eva say?" I asked as Dean put his phone back into his pocket, "She's on her way." He said with a slight grin. 10 minutes later Eva appeared in the middle of the hotel room stumbling before becoming steady on her two feet. "Hey Sam, Dean." said Eva with a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. Eva walked over to the fridge where Dean was standing, "So, you called me here because?" asked Eva as she opened the fridge door, "we need your help-more like a favour." I said, starting up the laptop ready to brief Eva. Eva closed the fridge door with a curious look on her face, "What sort of favour?" Dean looked at me with his arms folded as I looked at him. Seemed I was 'it' for telling Eva what we wanted her to do. "As you know, Dick Roman has Frank's laptop-we think-so we thought you could go undercover and work for Dick Roman in his office." Eva looked disgusted at the idea, "Hmm...let me think about that-NO!" She shook her head, tutting, "Told you she wouldn't do it." Dean murmured, looking at Eva before opening a beer. "Well why don't you do it if you're so keen for me to?" Eva demanded, folding her arms in the same way as Dean as if she was trying to mimic him. "Because, Roman knows what I and Sam look like-we probably couldn't even get close to the building before getting ratted out."

"And what? I'm suppose to just strode up to Dick an say '_how'd you do?' _and work for him like his little bitch?! For some very odd reason Dean I think that's a terrible idea."

"It's the only one we've got!" Snapped Dean, losing his patience, "Fine." said Eva with an expressionless face, "I'll do it. But don't blame be if something goes wrong, you hear?"

"I hear you." Dean walked away from Eva to sit beside me, "Dick Roman is looking for someone to do part time doing file work, and your job interview is at 2pm." I said trying to break the tension in the room.

"But first!" Piped Dean, "you have to look like someone who works in an office, to work in an office." He smiled at Eva raising his eyebrows. She looked down at the clothes that she was wearing, "you mean I have to wear a shirt and skirt?" She asked cringingly, "jeans, t-shirt and a hoodie aren't exactly work clothes." Said Dean.

So that was our not so grand plan. Get Eva to work for Roman, that way we get the laptop back and have a man in the inside able to let us know what the Lethiathan's are really up to. No problem. Right?

* * *

_**A.N-**So what did you think? Will be ineresting to see how Dick Roman and Eva work together, and will he find out who he really is? Wait and you will see :)...plsease review, thanks._

_casbeccawho_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A.N**_-Hey guys, how's it going? Not long till christmas now :DD and the christmas special of Doctor who :DDD and the finale of Merlin :DDDD So excited! Anywhoo-I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and thanks again for the follows/reviews/favourites-much appreciated as always!_

**Disclaimer**_-no I do not own supernatural_

* * *

_Sam's POV_

With me and Dean not knowing a great deal about buying clothes for women, we called Meg asking her to buy some work clothes for Eva. It wasn't long until we heard a knock on the hotel bedroom door. Dean openly invited Meg into the room as she held a brown paper bag in her hand. "Hello boys!" said Meg as she always did with a cheeky smile. "Thanks for running that erne," said Dean as he took the brown paper bag from Meg and looked at its content. Meg then turned her attention to me, "it was no problem at-all." She said. Trying to keep the conversation moving I asked her about Castiel, "how is he?"

"He's...ok." Meg sounded very unconvincing. "Where is Eva, I want to see her before I go." Said Meg, as she went on her tip-toes to see behind me, I moved aside to show that Eva was not behind me, "she's not here." Said Dean boldly, drawing the eyes off Meg, "I know she's here Dean, I can sense her." Meg answered very patronisingly only annoying Dean even more. "I'm here." Said Eva reluctantly, appearing from the bathroom with her face tripping her. Meg's cheeking smile returned again when she laid eyes on her daughter. Then came the awkward daughter to mother talk. "Cas has been asking for you." Said Meg walking pass me towards Eva who was standing with her arms folded. Eyes fixed on Meg as she approached; Eva spoke "don't worry. I'll visit him after this is finished with." She said coldly. Me and Dean kind of just looked at each other thinking _awkward. _But the moment soon passed-thankfully.

After Dean passed the paper bag to Eva she left the room by going into the bathroom to get changed. Meg then wandered over to me, "this plan of yours..." she said, as she turned her head around to Dean to make sure he was listening also, "how high is the risk for Eva-truthfully?"

"We'll look after her. She'll be fine, I promise." I said, greatly hoping I wouldn't break my promise. A few moments later, Eva appeared from the bathroom looking very different to how she would usually dress. Me and Dean couldn't help but stare, with Dean raising his eyebrows at the surprise of how different Eva looked. "You owe me-big time." Scowled Eva at Dean, tying her hair up in a bun. "Well, good luck!" I said as Eva was getting ready to leave with Dean, "thanks," she said with a warm smile. After Dean and Eva drove off in the Impala, Meg made her way back to the hospital to care for Castiel. Leaving me in the hotel room alone, waiting to hear from Dean or Eva when they arrived at Dick Roman's offices.

_Eva's POV_

The drive went in quicker than expected. Dean stopped a few blocks away from the office building, to make sure we didn't get found out before we even started our 'little mission'. "Now, you'll need this." Dean unveiled a gun from underneath his seat and passed it to me, "Thanks, but I'll pass. Besides, I've got my angel blade." I said as I removed my angel blade from by blazer pocket showing it to him. Before I could do anything Dean snatched the blade from my hand and replaced it with the gun forcing my hand to clasp hold of it "hey!"

"Listen if you want this to work you can't go wandering around with an angel blade in a building crawling with Lethiathan." Dean gently pushed my hand away with the gun still in it. I put the gun into my pocket, "and here's some BORAX," Said Dean handing me a small-what looked like-perfume bottle. "Call me if anything happens-I'll get you here at 7pm, not a minute later. Ok?"

"You got it Capt."

I waved goodbye to Dean as he drove off. I couldn't be bothered walking in these ridiculous heels, so I cheated by flying to Dick Roman's offices . No one was around to see me land safely a few metres away from the front entrance. As soon as I walked into the building, the sense of Lethiathan smacked me across the face sending chills down my spine and making every nerve in my body scream _get the hell out of here now!_ But I couldn't go back, Dick Roman had already spotted me waiting. He came towards me, with a huge smile "hello, Miss?"

"Miss Blackwood-Emma, Blackwood..." I floundered slightly as I passed over my fake I.D to Dick Roman. He looked at it closely, before giving it back to me and shaking my hand. "Well, Miss Blackwood-welcome! I take it your here about the interview?"

"Yes,"

"Follow me to my office, where we can get down to business." With not much other choice, I followed Dick Roman to his office where the interview would take place. Here goes nothing...

* * *

**A.N**_-so what did you think? This chapter will act mostly as a build up to what is to come when Eva starts to work for Dick Roman. But as she works in the office, Eva will meet a familar face from season7...any guesses to who it could be? ;) Please review/follow/favourite and thanks for reading!_

**Oh, and Merry Christmas for when the time comes! :3**

_casbeccawho_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**A.N-**_Hey guys hows it going? Hope you all had a lovely new year and christmas! :D Thanks for the reviews/favourites/follows-much appreciated!_

**Disclaimer-_No I do not own supernatural_**

* * *

Eva's POV

As job interviews go, it really wasn't that bad. There was, however, a few point that I slightly-almost-stumbled on. Like when Dick Roman said "now don't be shy, I won't bite." Followed by a smile, I almost took it the wrong way. And that was just at the start of the interview! But thankfully, Dick never twigged at any of the fake I.D or information I told him that Sam and Dean had set up for me, "how long will the contract be?" I asked as I gathered together the papers Dick Roman had given to me "2 months, for now. We'll see how it goes." After smiling at me with another plastic like grin, he shouted on a woman called Susan, introduced me to her and said that Susan would be monitoring me. I wouldn't have bothered too much if Susan wasn't a Lethiathan. But I would just have to go with it.

Susan showed me around the building before I started work. On the way back to my desk, that Susan had pointed out to me before leaving, I bumped into a red haired girl about my age if not older, wearing normal people clothes. A few papers that I was carrying had fallen to the floor, "Oh sorry!" Said the girl, taking out her ear phone and picking up the papers, "No-no it's fine!" I said taking them from her. We exchanged a smile, "you, new here?" She asked, "Yeah, first day. The names' Emma, what's yours?"

"Charlie. Nice to meet you." On shaking hands with Charlie I could confirm she was human, _thank god,_ and seemed friendly. "Where's your desk?" I asked, hoping that it wouldn't be too far away, "about five down that way," said Charlie pointing it out, "not far away from yourself!"

"Well, I'll see you around." Charlie continued to her desk, and then disappeared into some guys office. One the ghost was clear I got down to business, checking everything I could about Dick Roman and what he was up to. But he came up clean, no matter what I tried. Then I overhead Charlie speaking with another colleague "What happened?"

"Dick Roman wants me to hack into this guys laptop files-by tomorrow!"

"Did he say why?"

"No, just that I have to give it back to him as soon as I've cracked it..." I pushed away from my desk and peered down to where Charlie was sitting. She had in her hand what looked like a piece of someone's laptop.

Nothing apart from that happened on the first day really. When it was time to head back to Sam and Dean, I noticed Charlie still sitting in her chair, almost falling asleep. "Hey?" I said nudging her slightly, "oh...hey" She said struggling to keep her eyes open. "Are you not heading home yet?" I asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Charlie's computer screen. "I have to stay and finish this,"

"What is it?"

"Mr Roman gave me a project, and If I don't finish it-I get fired."

"well that sucks." Charlie smiled and turned around in her chair, "I'll see you tomorrow." She said, "see you then." I didn't waste any time getting out of the office building. That place gave me the goose bumps just standing in it! When I was far enough away so I would not be seen, I flew back to Sam and Dean to fill them in on how I got on.

When I arrived Sam and Dean seemed very panicked and on alert. "What's wrong?" I asked hurrying into the bathroom to get changed into my normal gear, "we've got a situation." Said Dean seriously, "such as?"

"Frank's computer has been hacked." Shouted Sam into the bathroom, "who's hacking it?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes on, "We don't know who but we do know where it's being hacked."

"And that is?"

"In the middle of the death star." Humoured Dean, pointing at the Dick Roman enterprises logo on Sam's laptop screen, "I think I know who it is..." I said, casting my mind back to earlier that day. Sam and Dean looked at each other then at me, "Who?!"

"Her name is Charlie, works on the same level as me in the building. Roman gave her part of, I assume now, Frank's computer to hack. And she is human by the way."

"Where does she live?" Asked Dean coming closer to me, "how would I know?-I just bumped into her today by accident-I didn't have time to read her mind."

"Don't worry we can work that part out," Said Sam typing away on his laptop. Looks like I would be seeing Charlie again sooner than expected.

* * *

A.N-so what did you think? I think there is only a few chapters to go and the story will be finished.:) Hope you have enjoyed it so far! Until next time...

casbeccawho


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**A.N-here's the next chapter guys,hope you enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer-no I do not own supernatural**

* * *

_Sam, Dean and Eva waited until the next day before going to Charlie's apartment uninvited. Dean chapped Charlies door once, "we shouldn't be doing this." Stated Eva looking around to make sure no-one could see them, "we don't have much choice," Said Dean, knocking the door again with frustration. Still no answer, "you ready?" Said Dean to Sam, as he let himself into Charlie's apartment quietly. One by one, the trio snuck into the apartment making no noise what so ever. Charlie had her back turned to them and just before Dean was about to announce their presence, the floor board creaked where Eva was standing. Charlie spun around in confusion, before anyone could speak Charlie lifted some sort of sword from a stand conveniently sitting on a near by table._

Eva's POV

"Jeeze-lady!" Cried Sam as Charlie whacked him with the fake sword, I couldn't help but giggle, that was until Charlie turned on me with the now broke sword hitting me on the back of the head with it as I turned away. Dean grabbed the sword from Charlie and snaped it in half. "Don't eat me, you,you-lethiathan!" Shouted Charlie at Dean, "we're not Lethiathan!" He shouted revealing a bottle of detergent, which contained BORAX. "Do you know what BORAX does to Lethiathan?" Charlie nodded her head, Dean then poured the solution on me, Sam and his own hand. "See? Not Lethiathan. You're turn." Charlie took the bottle from Dean and poured it on her own hand, keeping her terrified eyes fixed on Dean. "Told you she was human," I said. "If you're not Lethiathan-then who are you, and what do you want?"

"I'm Sam, this is Dean my brother. And you've already met Eva I believe. We need your help."

"With what?" After Sam explained the situation to Charlie, she was up for helping us. "So-monsters are real after all?" She said, switching on her laptop. "Very." I said. "So what do you want me to do?"

"First of all wipe everything off that hardrive about us, and try and help us work out what Dick Roman is up to." Said Dean folding his arms defensively, "easy," said Charlie drumming away on her keyboard, "all I have to do is hack into Dick Romans web account and-Oh Crap!"

"What?" Said Sam jumping from the spot he was standing, "it's Dick's e-mail. It runs on a private server."

"So you can't hack it?"

"Not from here. Someone could if they were on Dick Romans personal computer..." Everyone looked at Charlie, giving the hint that 'that someone' was going to be her.

"No-I can't do that!" Exclaimed Charlie removing her hands from the key board. "Yes you can, we can help." Said Dean, trying to keep Charlie on side, "How?"

"Me and Sam will guide you through it, we won't let anything bad happen to you, ok."

"Plus I'll go in with you." Dean looked at me alarmed, "what?" I said, "I 'work' a few desks along from Charlie. They don't know who I am, and the wont twitch if I'm there with her." We all wanted to hear what Charlie had to say. By the expressions on her face, you could tell the wheels in her mind were turning in deep thought. "What are the chances of Dick Roman letting me live anyways when I give him back the hardrive?"

"...I think you know the answer to that." Answered Dean coldly, "ok, I'm in." With everyone on board, we wasted no time in setting things up for tonight. Charlie with her amazing computing skills hacked into all of Dick Roman's building CCTV and set it all up for Sam on his laptop. The plan was for Charlie to go into the office first, Dean would talk us through what to do via the earpiece he had given to her and myself. Hopefully this would be an easy in, easy out operation. In the back of the blue van, we had our own little hub set up. Picture something out of mission impossible, but on a much smaller and cheaper scale, with Ethan Hunt being replaced by Sam and Dean Winchester, then you were getting close to the scene set out in front of us. Sam closely watched Charlie on the CCTV as she waited outside the building entrance nervously.

"Charlie, you ready?" Charlie jumped slightly as Dean spoke through the ear piece. "As I'll ever be!" She said nervously. "Take in a deep breath, everything will be fine. Eva will be joining you shortly and me and Sam will guide you through this." But just as Dean was about to give Charlie the all clear, Sam noticed something on Charlie's bag. "Dean wait!" He said covering over the microphones so Charlie couldn't hear. Sam pointed to the screen, "Bobby" I looked to where Sam was pointing. In the outer pocket of the bag was Bobby's flask. "Now what?" I asked half in half out of the blue van. "To late to turn back now," said Dean regrettably. "make sure the flask doesn't get lost." Said Dean to me, "ok, i will." I said my goodbyes and met up with Charlie. "Thank god your here!" She said relieved, "now, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked, having a bad feeling about what we were going to try and attempt. "Yes. I am."

"_Ok you can go-you'll only have 15 minutes so be quick."_ With Dean giving us the all clear we headed into the building, made it passed security by using our key cards with ease, and took the lift up to the 10th floor where we would find Dick Romans office. Wish us luck!

* * *

**A.N-So what do youthink could happen to the duo while they are in the office? Will they get out, or be caught? Find out next time, muhahah ;) thanks for reading/following/favourites really does mean a lot to me :)**

_casbeccawho_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**A.N-**_hey guys sorry I have been away for so long. A lot has been happening and I kid you not this is the first chance I have had to update the story. But OMG-LOVING season 8 so far!_

**Disclaimer**_-no I do not own supernatural _

* * *

"What song are you humming?" I asked, turning to Charlie as we walked cautiously down the hallway, "oh sorry!" She said being caught in the act, "I'm just nervous."

"You're not the only one." I joked trying to ease the pressure. We stopped as we approached a set of glass doors; pass through this and we would make it to our goal. "Ladies first." I said, gesturing to the door. With a sigh, Charlie led the way but froze and pushed me against the wall. "We've gotta problem?" Charlie said panting heavily with panick. "What?" I asked, "there's a big ass security guard waiting outside Romans office."

"Hey Dean-you there?"

"_yeah, what's wrong?"_Charlie began to fill in Dean on the situation. That was then followed by an odd conversation between Charlie and Dean (mind you I only heard one half of it) but whatever Dean told her to do it worked. I waited, to keep an eye out while Charlie made up some school girl excuse, and a bit of charm, to get passed the security guard.

But Charlie was taking her time. "Comon!" I whispered impatiently, peering round the corner every few seconds hoping to see her striding back to home base. Instead all I seen was the security guard getting twitchy. "Oh crap!" As the guard stood up I created a small distraction by making the papers on the nearby desk fall off, hoping it would buy some time. "_You need to move it,"_ Said Dean through the ear piece, "Not helping Dean." I said. Eventually Charlie appeared, and with a quick-awkward-goodbye to the security guard she got away. "Well you took your sweet time!" I said. "Sorry, computer was real slow. Crappy software." said Charlie gripping on tightly to the disk which she had downloaded all the files onto. "Now, to destroy these for good." She said looking down at it.

Part two of this mission impossible was to go onto Charlie's own computer and delete the files manually before Dick Roman came in. "Ok, you do that and I'll wait around. Shout if you see anything." I said as I waited in the corner keeping my ears peeled for anyone coming in from down stairs. Then from nowhere Roman appeared by my side. I let out a gasp which made Charlie jump, she too was also alarmed by our unwanted companion. "Now that's what I call commitment-ladies!" He said with his big cheesy grin, that I wouldn't think twice of punching in the face. "Well needs must." I said, unsure of what to do. Thankfully he left me and went over to Charlie leaning over her shoulder inspecting her every move. "Nice work." He said. "Don't leave before visiting me in my office, ok girls."

*in unison "yes sir." Roman left and as soon as he shut the door behind him Sam and Dean spoke to us, "_What the hell was that_?!" They asked, "Oh nothing," said Charlie getting on with her work like nothing happened, "just the monster boss checking on us."

"_Get out there now_!"

"There's no point-two minutes and I'll be done."

"In two minutes Charlie we could be dead!" I said walking towards her. "See-I'm finished! Now let's move before he notices all those files are missing on his computer." Charlie jumped out of her seat as her laptop screen flashed 'files deleted'. "Good Idea!" I said.

As we ran down the stairs our hearts were pumping with fear and adrenaline. We threw ourselves towards the door-but they were locked, the whole building was on lock down. As I turned around and looked up I could see Dick Roman making his way down in the glass elevator glaring at us as if to say 'here I come. Ready or not.' "Charlie..." I said tugging at her to get her attention. "No-no-no!" She shouted as she yanked at the doors again. "It's no good." I said. As the elevator doors opened I allowed for my angel blade to slip down my sleeve and into my hand. "Nice blade!" Said Charlie as she looked down and admired it. "Thanks."

"So!" Boomed Roman, as he calmly walked towards us "you're that thing that snuck out of purgatory along with us?" When he spoke to me he made my blood boil. "Nice to meet you," he said. "Let Charlie go! She doesn't have anything to do with this-."

"SHE has as much to do with it as you do! Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way...drop the angel blade." Behind me I could hear the glass on the doors crack, and at the same time the temperature in the room dropped by a few degrease. "Make me." I said, holding my arms out walking towards Dick Roman, "Um, what are you doing?" Asked Charlie concerned, but I didn't answer her as the truth was I had no clue _what _I was doing. "Hard way it is then..." but just before Roman made his move on me, Sam and Dean James Bond their way in by jumping through the glass doors. Talk about making an entrance. By the time I turned back round to face Roman he was inches away. He put his hand tightly around my throat and lifted me from the floor. I could feel the bones in my neck straining, my face became boiling hot and my eyes started to sting and go blurry. Gasping for breath I could hear Charlie scream, but I had no-idea what all the commotion was behind me. "My arm," said Charlie weakly from behind. Then I seen whom the trouble maker was appearing faintly behind Dick Roman. It was Bobby. Roman seen me smiling "what's got you all happy?" He asked tightening his grip around my throat. "Karma's a bitch sometimes, as your about to find out." Roman was then thrown to the opposite side of the room by Bobby.

I fell to my knees gasping for breath, coughing and spluttering. I picked up my angel blade from the floor just as Dean put his hand on my shoulder, "well you took your time." I said weakly. "Comon." Said Dean, helping me up. We wasted no time in getting to the Impala and speeding off. I was sat in the back seat with Charlie, between us we had a broken arm and probably broken neck. "So mind telling me what you are?" Asked Charlie, staring at the red imprints Roman had left around my neck. "Don't worry-I'm not a Lethiathan."

"She's one of the good guys!" Chipped in Sam, trying to reassure Charlie. "Ok, you know what-whatever, I think I'm gonna pass out now." And with that Charlie drifted off to sleep. "How bad are you hurt?" Asked Dean sheepishly "oh-not bad at all! Just a broken neck!"

"But it will heal, or do you need to go to hospital?"

"Yeah good one nurse Dean. Love to see how they would react when they run a few tests on me...I'll be fine, I should be healed by tomorrow, but the bruising will be there for a bit. Just get Charlie to the hospital, the sooner this night is over, the better."

* * *

_**A.N**_-well hope you guys enjoyed and my writing isn't too rusty xD Thanks for all the continued follows/favourites/reviews. Please keep them coming!

Thanks as always for reading and please leave a review. Until next time...

_casbeccawho_


End file.
